


Braun, Blau oder Grün?

by Ellebearnana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellebearnana/pseuds/Ellebearnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit zwei Jahren hatte sich Ellie's bester Freund nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Bis sie dann eines Tages eine SMS empfängt. Eine SMS, die Ellie's Leben auf den Kopf stellt. </p>
<p>Denn ihr bester Freund ist Liam. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Liam Payne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Prolog

 

"Ich weiß es nicht."  
Das war Ellie's Antwort auf die Frage wie es ihrem besten Freund ginge. Sie wusste es nicht. Seit er fortgegangen ist hatten sie schon nach einigen Tagen keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Ellie hatte gehofft, dass er sich vielleicht öfters mal melden würde, aber er tat es nicht.  
Und wieso?  
Das wusste sie genauso wenig.  
Vielleicht hatte er viel zu tun, doch im Fernsehen oder im Internet sah es nicht so aus. Auf jedem Bild schien er einfach nur Spaß zu haben und herumzuchillen.   
Es war nicht besonders einfach für Ellie. Sie kennt ihn schon seit sie geboren wurde. Hier, in Wolverhampton.  
Alles begann, als sie aus ihrer Mutter rausgeflutscht ist. In die helle, große Welt hinein.  
Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt dass sie schon als Baby immer zu den Paynes wollte. Ja, ich sagte Payne.

Ihr bester Freund ist Liam Payne.

Liam. Verdammt nochmal. Payne.

Und der vergnügt sich gerade irgendwo in Vegas, ohne auch nur einen winzigen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden.   
Früher, in der Schule, hatte Ellie öfters mit den Mobbern von Liam zu tun. Einmal hatte sie die eingebildeten Kerle einfach in ihre Weichteile getreten. Deswegen ist sie fast aus der Schule geflogen. Aber auch nur fast.  
Nun bringt der Gedanke an diesen Tag sie immer noch zum Kichern.  
Später, als Liam dann von der Schule verwiesen wurde weil er die Mobber verprügelt hatte, brach in Ellie die Vollkatastrophe aus. Als einer von Liam's ehemaligen Mobbern ein blödes Kommentar ihr gegenüber machte, konnte sie nichts mehr halten. Der Typ verlor ein paar Zähne, doch das war ihr herzlich egal. Jemand, der Liam, ihren besten und eigentlich einzigsten Freund auf solch widerliche Weise beleidigt, verdient es nicht überhaupt noch einen einzigen Zahn im Gebiss zu haben. Doch selbst danach flog Ellie nicht von der Schule. Aber sie lernte Lilly kennen, ihre nun beste Freundin, jedoch niemand, der Liam ersetzen könnte. Damals war sie 13, Liam 15.  
Es mag kein großer Altersunterschied sein, doch es gab nichts das sie hätte trennen können.   
Bis Liam dann das erste Mal zum X-Factor, einer britischen Castingshow ging. Ellie feuerte ihn an, doch leider kam er nicht weiter. Später versuchte er es erneut. Und diesmal schaffte er es.  
Tja, und jetzt ist er in der international berühmtesten Boyband die es gibt.

 

One Direction.


	2. Eine unerwartete Nachricht

Es war der 13. Februar 2013.  
Ellie saß mit angezogenen Knien auf ihrem Bett, ihr Handy lag vor ihren Füßen. Immernoch nichts. Er hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Aus Frustration griff Ellie nach ihrem Handy und schmetterte es wutentbrannt gegen die Wand, woraufhin es in seine Einzelteile zersprang.  
„Scheiße, Mann!“, fluchte Ellie leise bevor sie aufsprang, um hektisch alle Teile zusammenzusuchen. Sie setzte sich mit den Teilen ihres Handys auf den Boden und begann, verzweifelt die einzelnen Teile zusammenzusetzen.  
„Das kommt darein und das kommt hierhin, dann das hier obendrauf...“ Sie murmelte angestrengt denkend vor sich hin, als sie die SD-Karte wieder in den richtigen Slot schob und die Hülle obendrauf klemmte.  
„Passt!“, jubelte sie, doch bevor sie sich wirklich freuen konnte sprang die Hülle ab und eine kleine Rauchwolke stieg aus dem Inneren des Telefons auf.  
Sie fing an, ihr Handy anzuschreien, Wut und Verzweiflung brachten ihre Stimme zum Beben.   
„WIE ZUM TEUFEL KONNTE DAS JETZT PASSIEREN? IST DAS DEIN ERNST DU VERDAMMTES KACKTEIL?!“  
Sie versuchte ein letztes Mal, das Handy zu reparieren, scheiterte jedoch erneut. Mit einem traurigen Jaulen legte sie sich auf den Teppich und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen.  
„Ist doch alles scheiße... Liam ist scheiße, Lilly ist scheiße, Mama ist scheiße, Papa ist scheiße, Oliver ist scheiße, Louis ist scheiße, Ashley ist scheiße, Louis ist scheiße, Niall ist scheiße, Zayn ist scheiße, Harry ist geil, One Direction ist scheiße, alles scheiße...“, murrte sie und zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. In genau diesem Moment betrat ihr großer Bruder Louis den Raum.  
„Ellie, -“ Als er Ellie erblickte, hörte er abrupt auf zu reden und rollte mit den Augen. Als Ellie in bemerkte, krabbelte sie zu ihm und sah ihn von unten mit einem Welpenblick an.  
„Louiiiiiiiis, ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, das weißt du ja...“, fing sie in einer zuckersüßen Stimme an, doch als Louis einen Blick durch den Raum warf, unterbrach er sie.  
„Nein, du kannst mein Handy nicht haben. Ich hab es gerade neu und es war teuer. Ich hab echt keinen Bock dass du das auch noch schrottest.“  
„Aber Louuuuiiiiiiiiischnuckiputzibubuuu...“, flehte Ellie und intensivierte ihren unwiderstehlichen Welpenblick. Sie hatte so schon große Augen, doch wenn sie diesen Blick aufzog erschienen ihre Augen fast so groß wie Mandarinen. Na ja, das war möglicherweise etwas übertrieben.  
„Nenn mich nicht so.“, erwiderte Louis, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Louiiiisss... Timothyyy... Bartholomew...“, neckte Ellie ihn. Sie wusste ganz genau wie sehr er seinen vollen Namen hasste.  
„Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst klaue ich deinen Laptop und sperre Tumblr.“, drohte ihr Bruder. Es war eine heikle Angelegenheit, wenn er so etwas sagte, denn er studiert Informatik und ist echt ein Genie was Computer angeht.  
„NEEEEEIIIIIIIN, Louischnucki, so fies wärst du nicht! Das weiß ich.“, heulte Ellie. „Bitte, Louis, ich muss wissen ob Liam geschrieben hat...“  
„Das tust du schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren.“, bemerkte Louis in einem etwas abfälligen Tonfall. „Liam war zwar ganz nett, aber wie es aussieht, will er nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Also für mich hat er eure Freundschaft beendet.“  
Ellie fing an zu schluchzen.  
„Mann, Louis. Echt nicht nice was du hier abziehst. Sei mal was rücksichtsvoller mit deiner kleinen Schwester.“ Auf einmal stand Oliver hinter Louis und sah Louis mit gespielt vorwurfsvoller Miene an. „Sie ist doch erst siebzehn.“  
Louis fing an zu lachen, Oliver grinste und schaute auf seine Schwester, die nun aufstand und den beiden die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.  
„IHR IDIOTEN VERPISST EUCH BESSER MAL SONST RUFE ICH LIAM AN!“, rief Ellie wütend durch die Tür. Oliver und Louis hielten sich vor Lachen den Bauch und Louis rief zurück: „Mach das nur, der nimmt doch eh nicht ab.“  
„Und wenn doch, denkst du echt der würde von Vegas aus hierher kommen nur um dir Heulsuse zu helfen?!“, fügte Oliver hinzu, bevor die beiden in Richtung Küche verschwanden.  
In ihrem Zimmer brach Ellie zusammen. Warum tat Liam ihr das an?! Er war immer für sie da gewesen, von klein auf, und jetzt war es so, als hätte er sie nie gekannt.  
Vielleicht war es besser so. Wenn sie noch Kontakt hätten, wäre Liam doch sowieso immer viel zu beschäftigt um etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen. Also ersparte er ihr doch momentan nur den ganzen Frust. Die Tränen fingen an zu fließen.  
Es war unfair. Ellie erinnerte sich zurück an diesen einen Abend, bevor Liam zum Zweiten Mal zu X-Factor ging.

Sie hatten zusammen auf einem Hügel gesessen, von dem aus man die untergehende Sonne am besten beobachten konnte. Es war ungemein beruhigend gewesen, dort zu sitzen. Vor allem mit Liam. An diesem Abend war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen, es war wunderschön. Ellie trug eine Jeans und ein Batman Shirt, Liam trug ebenfalls Jeans, dazu ein einfaches weißes Shirt und eine graue Jacke. Er hatte hoch in den Himmel gesehen, bevor er anfing zu reden.

„Ellie... Du weißt dass wir beste Freunde sind. Uns kann nichts trennen. Selbst wenn ich weiterkomme und irgendwie vielleicht gewinne, dann werden wir uns nicht vergessen. Versprochen?“

„Wie könnte ich dich vergessen? Du bist ein dritter Bruder für mich, wenn doch der Beste von allen.“

„Also abgemacht?“

„Abgemacht.“

Sie hatten es sich versprochen, sich niemals zu vergessen.   
Sie hatten es sich versprochen.

„Ich werde dich jeden Tag anrufen und dir sagen, wie alles gelaufen ist. Na ja, aber... aber wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ist das ja eh nicht nötig...“

Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie seine Stimme leiser geworden war und sein Blick traurig auf das Gras sank. Sie hatte ihn in den Arm geknufft, woraufhin er lachen musste.

„Liam, hör auf damit! Du wirst es schaffen! Du bist ein großartiger Sänger! Du darfst nicht an dir zweifeln! Niemals! Du bist echt super, das schwöre ich! Wenn jemals einer etwas anderes sagt, dann kriegt der was auf die Fresse, hörst du?“

Er hatte gelacht. Das unbekümmerte, glückliche Lachen, das Ellie so oft sah als sie zusammen etwas unternommen hatten. Dieses Lachen, das sie nun wahrscheinlich nie wieder live zu sehen bekommt.

„Danke, Ellie. Du bist echt die Beste. Ich weiß nicht wo ich heute wär wenn ich dich nicht hätte.“

Er hatte wieder in den Himmel geblickt und die funkelnden Sterne hatten sich in seinen braunen Augen widergespiegelt. Ellie hatte gekichert, dann ihre Beine umfasst und näher zu sich herangezogen. Denn so schön die Nacht auch gewesen war, es war wirklich kalt und Ellie musste zittern.  
Als Liam das bemerkt hatte, hatte er ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen seine Jacke um die Schultern gelegt.

Die heilige Jacke.

Bei diesen Erinnerungen rollte sich Ellie auf ihrem Bett zusammen und weinte. Alles musste raus. Alles. 

 

Später, als sie ihren armen Riesenplüschpinguin genug vollgesabbert und -gerotzt hatte, ging sie ins Bad um ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Im Bad traf sie dann auf ihre kleine Schwester Ashley, die sie sofort fragte, was los war.  
„Ist es wegen 'nem Typen? Sag jetzt nicht wieder wegen diesem Arsch von Jack! Ehrlich, vergess diesen Kerl einfach. Der ist es echt nicht wert. Kein bisschen.“, schlussfolgerte sie sofort, ohne Ellie überhaupt antworten zu lassen. Jack war ein Typ an Ellie's Schule, in den sie sich leider Gottes verliebt hatte. Ellie schüttelte den Kopf, doch als sie gerade anfangen wollte zu reden unterbrach Ashley sie erneut.  
„Ohh, oder hast du 'nen Neuen? Dieser eine Typ aus deiner Parallelklasse ist ja vielleicht ein Hottie. Wie hieß der nochmal? Ach ja, Chris. Ist es wegen dem?“  
Ellie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, diesmal etwas verdutzt.  
„Ash, was reimst du dir da für Kram zusammen? Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wenn ich auf einen Typen stehe dann ist das Harry. Oder Luke.“, erklärt Ellie leicht genervt. Ihre Schwester war eine echte Labertasche.  
„Warte. Also Luke, Luke Hemmings, das verstehe ich ja. Der ist echt ein Schnuckel. Aber Harry? Ich meine, ich finde Dad ja auch toll, aber so...“  
„WAS?“, rief Ellie erschrocken, „ICH MEINE DOCH NICHT DAD, DU DUMMISEL!“  
„Könntest du freundlicherweise damit aufhören, mich mit Pokémon-Namen zu beschimpfen?“, gab Ashley zurück. Oh Mann. Das hatte Ellie vergessen. Seit einiger Zeit nannte sie Leute, die sie in irgendeiner Weise nervten, Dummisel. Und ja, das ist ein Pokémon.   
„Jajaja, okay. Aber Teufel nochmal ich meine Harry STYLES und nicht DAD! Ich bin doch nicht krank im Kopf!“, entgegnete Ellie, Ashley unverständnisvoll anschauend.  
Ashley zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern, dann verließ sie das Bad.  
Ellie fauchte genervt, dann wusch sie sich das Gesicht, trocknete sich ab und ging in die Küche.  
Ihre Mutter stand am Herd und machte Mittagessen, während Louis und Oliver irgendetwas an Louis Laptop nachguckten. Ellie schnipste den beiden im Vorbeigehen gegen die Stirn, dann wandte sie sich ihrer Mutter zu.  
„Mom, ich brauche ein neues Handy.“, erklärt sie und ihre Mutter sah sie verwundert an.  
„Warum denn das?“  
Ellie räusperte sich. „Uhm, also, mein Handy ist halt kaputt gegangen.“  
„Hast du es wieder gegen die Wand geschmissen?“, fragte ihre Mutter nach, ihre Augen verdrehend.  
„Na ja, also...“, fing Ellie kleinlaut an und ihre Mutter stöhnte genervt.  
„Junge Dame, wir können dir nicht jedes Mal wenn du einen deiner berühmt berüchtigten Wut- und Verzweiflungsanfälle bekommst ein neues Handy besorgen! Die Dinger kosten Geld!“  
„Aber Dad verdient doch viel Geld...“  
„Das mag ja sein, trotzdem können wir das Geld nicht aus dem Fenster rausschmeißen.“  
„Aber Mom...“  
„Kein aber. Entweder du kaufst dir von deinem eigenen Geld ein neues Handy oder du hast halt keins. Wir können dir nicht alles bezahlen. Papa ist schließlich nicht Krösus!“  
„Halt den armen Krösus da raus!“  
„Oh, Ellie... Also, mein letztes Wort, kauf dir selbst eins oder lebe ohne dein geliebtes Handy.“  
Schmollend tritt Ellie zurück. Ihre Brüder zogen Grimassen, woraufhin sie ihnen ihren schönen Finger zeigte, der sich genau in der Mitte der anderen vier Fingern befindet.  
Dann ging Ellie aus dem Haus und zog die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen hinter sich zu. Sie schnappte sich ihr BMX und fuhr so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt, um sich ein neues Handy zu besorgen. Ihr Budget war klein, reichte jedoch für ein Smartphone. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatte stürmte sie aus dem Laden, schwang sich auf ihr BMX und radelte nach Hause. Sie schmiss ihr Fahrrad in die Ecke des Gartens und raste in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte ihre SIM-Karte und ihre SD-Karte in ihr neues Telefon ein.  
Sie schaltete es an.  
Als sie auf den Bildschirm sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie eine neue SMS hatte. Sie war von...

Lilly.

„Hey Süße, Bock auf Shoppen morgen? :)“

Ellie zuckte mit den Schultern. Als ob Lilly das sehen kann.  
„Klar, warum eigentlich nicht?! :) .x“, antwortete Ellie, dann schmiss sie das Handy auf ihr Bett. Sie starrte Löcher in die Luft, bevor sie ihren Blick durch das kleine Zimmer, dass sie ihr Eigen nannte, gleiten ließ. In einer Ecke bemerkte sie ein Foto. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag. Es war ein Bild von Liam, das nun unter den Scherben seines Bilderrahmens vor sich hin vegetierte. Ellie erinnerte sich genau an diesen Tag.

„Aber er kann doch nicht auf einmal aufhören zu antworten...“ 

Ellie hatte damals Lilly angerufen, um sich bei ihr auszusprechen. Es war ein Tag nachdem Liam nicht auf Ellie's viele SMS geantwortet hatte.

„Hey, beruhig dich... Er hat bestimmt nur irre viel zu tun.“

„Aber er hätte mir dich wenigstens sagen können, dass er mir jetzt erstmal nicht mehr schreiben kann...“

„Ich kann es dir auch nicht erklären. Aber ich muss jetzt auflegen, es gibt Essen. Ich ruf dich später zurück!“

„Okay...“

Blöder Liam. Ellie hatte sich das Bild von Liam genommen, dass auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, und es angesehen. Eine ganze Weile lang, bevor sie fluchte und es in die Ecke schmiss, mit Tränen in den Augen. 

 

„Ey Pikachu, es gibt Essen.“, ertönte plötzlich Olivers Stimme von der Tür. Ellie erschrak und drehte sich stürmisch um.  
„Mädel, beruhig dich. Ich bin's nur.“ Oliver hob die Hände unschuldig hoch.  
„Ollie, du hättest sie lieber Floink nennen sollen! Ein Schweinchen passt doch viel besser zu ihr!“, ruft Louis Oliver mit hämischer Stimme aus der Küche zu. Oliver lachte und entgegnete: „Ich denk nächstes Mal dran!“  
In der Küche warf Liz, ihre Mutter, Louis einen warnenden Blick zu.   
„Hör auf damit! Willst du etwa, dass sie schon wieder Essstörungen bekommt und sich fast zu Tode hungert?!“, zischte sie ihrem Sohn zu, der sie mit schuldigen Augen ansah.  
„Tut mir Leid...“, entschuldigte dieser sich, in seinem Stuhl immer kleiner werdend.  
„Gut so.“, gab seine Mutter zurück, bevor sie sich umdrehte um das Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen.  
„Ellie, Louis, kommt ihr bitte?“  
Nur eine Millisekunde später rauscht Oliver im Esszimmer an und lässt sich neben Louis auf einen Stuhl plumpsen. Louis flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Olivers Lächeln verschwand und er nur noch beschämt schmunzelte.  
Ellie betrat nun das Zimmer und setzte sich mit trübem Blick neben Ashley, die jetzt ebenfalls den Zwillingen einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Ja, Oliver und Louis sind Zwillinge.

Gerade als sie angefangen hatten zu essen kam ihr Vater nach Hause. Seine Schlüssel klimperten, als er die Tür aufschloss.  
Liz sprang auf um ihren Ehemann zu begrüßen.  
„Guten Abend, Schatz. Wie war die Arbeit?“, erkundigte sie sich nachdem sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss gegeben hatte.  
„War wie immer. Ach ja, schöne Grüße von den Eastwoods. Wusstest du, dass Mary schon wieder schwanger ist?“, antwortete Harry.  
„Wirklich? Da muss ich ihr ja nach dem Essen direkt mal gratulieren. Übernimmst du heute wieder die Nachtschicht oder hast du diesmal frei?“  
„Ich muss leider heute Nacht arbeiten. Tut mir Leid.“ Harry seufzte. Liz lächelte liebevoll und strich ihm über die Wange.  
„Das macht doch nichts, Liebling. Dann eben ein andermal.“, sagte sie sanft und Harry lächelte halbherzig.

„WAS ein andermal?“, quakte auf einmal Ashley dazwischen.  
„Genau das was du denkst ein andermal.“, antwortete Louis, schelmisch grinsend.  
„Oh Mann, BITTE, haltet doch einfach die Klappe. Jetzt geht mir das nie aus dem Kopf.“, warf Ellie stöhnend dazwischen und Oliver gab Louis ein High Five.  
Ihre Eltern atmeten genervt aus und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich Ellie auf ihren und Liam's Hügel zurück. Sie ließ alles auf sich einwirken. Das Panorama in ihrem Blick, die untergehende Sonne, die vorüberziehenden Wolken, die alten Erinnerungen und Momente die sie hier mit Liam geteilt hatte. Die Momente, die er anscheinend schon vergessen hatte.  
Als sie so gegen Elf Uhr nach Hause kam, warf sie einen unmotivierten Blick auf ihr Handy. Ein verpasster Anruf und eine SMS. Beides von Lilly, wahrscheinlich.  
Der Anruf stammte wirklich von Lilly. Die SMS jedoch nicht. Die SMS stammte von jemandem, von dem Ellie nach all der Zeit gar nichts mehr erwartet hatte.

 

Von Liam.

 

 

 

 

„Alter, ganz ehrlich, das ist doch echt 'ne fiese Nummer. Komm schon, der hat doch seit 'nem Jahr nicht mehr mit dir geredet!“ Veronica hob verächtlich ihre Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ja ich weiß... Aber komm, wie er sich gestern entschuldigt hat war doch wirklich süß...“, gab Ellie kleinlaut zurück.   
„Ellie, das Schwein hat dir deine Unschuld genommen, dich dann sitzen lassen um was mit dieser Glitzerschlampe anzufangen und kommt jetzt armselig zurück gekrochen. Wie Chippie, will immer schön dein Essen haben, aber wenn du sie mal brauchst verpisst sie sich unters Sofa.“, redete Veronica auf Ellie ein, während Ellie schmollend in der Gegend herumguckte. Nun richtete sie ihren Blick auf Veronica und unterdrückte einen Lacher. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als hätte sie gerade nicht richtig gehört.  
„Hast du gerade wirklich Ryan mit deinem HUND verglichen? Oh, Roni.“  
„Was?! Chippie regt mich in letzter Zeit echt auf! Nie kommt sie, wenn ich nach ihr rufe.“, verteidigte sich die kleine Brünette.  
„Na ja, wenigstens hört sie auf Lilly.“, gab Ellie achselzuckend zurück. Veronica legte den Kopf schief. „Na ja...“  
„Tee ist fertiiiiig!“, trällerte auf einmal Lilly, die plötzlich mit einem Tablett im Wohnzimmer stand. Sie legte es auf dem Couchtisch ab und setzte sich zu Ellie und Veronica.  
„Weg mit der schlechten Stimmung.“

Inzwischen waren achtzehn Tage vergangen, seit Ellie die SMS von Liam empfangen hatte.

„Lies sie nochmal vor! Biiiiitteeeeee...“, flehte Veronica. Ellie stöhnte genervt auf und holte murrend ihr neues Handy aus der Tasche.   
„Okay.“ Sie räusperte sich kurz. Dann begann sie die SMS vorzulesen.

„Hey Ellieeeee :) Sorry dass ich mich erst jetzt melde... Ich hatte einfach viel zu viel zu tun, auch wenn es nach außen hin vielleicht nicht so aussah... Was soll's, ich muss dich was ganz ganz Wichtiges fragen. Und zwar weil ich die alten Zeiten endlich wieder zum Leben erwecken will und weil ich mich entschuldigen muss. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich mich die ganze Zeit voll schuldig gefühlt weil ich nie dazu kam, dir mal zu schreiben... Okay, *Trommelwirbel* WILLST DU IN DEN SOMMERFERIEN ZU UNS KOMMEN? Und zwar nicht nur nach nebenan. Denn du kommst mit uns auf Tour. Also wenn du willst. Du willst bestimmt. Hoffentlich. Wenn wir dir nicht zu blöd sind. Sind wir nämlich nicht. Wir sind ganz nett :) Vor allem zu diiiiiir :D Haha, also frag deine Eltern und dann SAG MIR BESCHEID! :) Ich freue mich total hahaha! Ich hoffe ich habe nicht zuuu viel verpasst. :P Vermisse dich.. :) xx“

„Das ist so verdammt süüüüüüüüüß!!! Ich liebe Liam! Er ist so ein Knuffel! Awwww! Du hast schon Ja gesagt oder? Hast du? Hast du?“, brabbelte Lilly begeistert und Veronica hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Sofa herum.  
„Leute... Beruhigt euch... Ich hab natürlich Ja gesagt. Das hab ich euch auch schon mindestens zwanzig Mal erzählt.“, seufzte Ellie mit den Augen rollend.  
„Aber es ist soo süüüüüß!“, quietschte Lilly mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Wie in einem Liebesfilm...“, hauchte sie träumerisch, und Ellie briet ihr eine über.  
„Du meinst wie in einem Beste-Freunde-Film, nehme ich an?“, ermahnte sie, und Lilly nickte hastig, ihren Hinterkopf reibend. Ellie streichelte ihren Kopf und lächelte zuckersüß.  
„Dann ist ja gut.“  
„Du musst nicht alle Leute, die denken du und Liam habt oder hattet was miteinander, hauen...“, sagte Veronica leise, ihr Blick vorsichtshalber auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Denkst DU das etwa?“, fragte Ellie mit einem teuflischen Blick nach und Veronica schüttelte schnell den Kopf.   
„Gut. Dich würde ich sowieso nicht hauen, du würdest ja zerbrechen.“, neckte Ellie sie. Veronica schaute sie schmollend an und Ellie umarmte sie.  
„Du bist so niedlich!“, kicherte Ellie, dann widmete sie sich der nun abgekühlten Tasse Tee, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch steht. Nachdenklich schlürfte sie daran.  
„Denkt ihr, 5SOS sind auch da?“   
Lilly und Veronica runzelten die Stirn.  
„Also ich denke schon, die sind schließlich bei dieser Tour deren Vorband.“, antwortete Lilly schulterzuckend und mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.  
„Seems legit.“, fügte Veronica nickend hinzu.  
„Wär' schon cool... Luke ist noch Single, oder?“, bemerkte Ellie und ihre Freundinnen lachten.  
„Oh Mann, Ellie. Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Aber ich glaub schon.“ Lilly rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ja wir haben halt über 5SOS geredet und Luke ist schließlich in 5SOS...“, entgegnete Ellie, unsicher mit den Fingern spielend.  
„Denkt ihr, Luke würde mich mögen?“, erkundigte sie sich dann.  
„Ich denke nicht dass irgendjemand deinen türkisen Augen und deinem wunderschönen, gelockten Haar widerstehen könnte...“, romantisierte Lilly vor sich hin.  
„Außerdem hast du 'nen echt geilen Körper.“, zerstörte Veronica die fluffige rosa Romantikwolke auf der Lilly gerade schwebte.  
„Außerdem hast DU die Begabung, jegliche Romantik zu ELEMINIEREN.“, gab Lilly zurück.  
„Eliminieren wird mit i geschrieben.“  
„HALT DOCH DIE KLAPPE!“  
Ellie musste lachen und spuckte fast ihren Tee aus, was sie glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig verhindern konnte.  
„Ihr seid echt die Besten.“, lachte sie.  
„Hä?“, wunderten Veronica und Lilly sich im Chor und schauten sie mit dem selben verwirrten Blick an. Ellie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Zwei schafften es immer wieder, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.  
„Ach ja, Ellie, wann gehst du eigentlich? Also weil ich meine jetzt ist schon fast Mai und in ein paar Monaten sind Ferien...“, fing Veronica an, und Lilly warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu.  
„Oh, Mai also? Dann bin ich wohl schon neunzehn? Hab ich meine Party verpasst?“, ärgerte sie Veronica, die mal wieder Mai und März vertauscht hatte.  
„Roni, wenn du studieren willst solltest du wenigstens wissen, welcher Monat wann kommt.“, merkte Ellie gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. Veronica verdrehte die Augen und warf ihren beiden Freundinnen einen bösen Blick zu. Ellie und Lilly brachen in Gelächter aus, und Veronica konnte nicht anders als mitzulachen.  
Auf einmal fing Chippie an zu bellen.  
„Ich glaube da kommt wer.“, vermutete Veronica. Dann ertönte die Klingel und Veronica stürmte zur Tür.  
Ellie drehte sich zu Lilly. „Erwartet sie jemanden?“  
Lilly zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ist wahrscheinlich Ron.“  
„Bestimmt.“  
Plötzlich hörten sie eine leicht verärgerte Stimme aus dem Flur.  
„Ellie? Könntest du bitte mal kommen?!“  
Ellie warf Lilly einen irritierten Blick zu, bevor sie aufstand und sich zur Tür begab.  
Und an der Tür stand Ryan, ein großer, braunhaariger Junge mit gut trainierten Armen, blauen Augen und unwiderstehlichem Lächeln, eine Rose in der Hand haltend. Ellie wollte ihm in die Arme laufen, doch sie wurde unsanft von Veronica aufgehalten.  
„Bist du verrückt?!“, zischte sie Ellie zu und schubste sie einige Zentimeter zurück.  
„Was willst du, Ryan?“ Veronica spuckte seinen Namen verachtungsvoll aus, und Ryan trat verunsichert vom einen Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Uhm, ich... Ich wollte mit Ellie reden...“, antwortete er schüchtern, und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Ellie's Lippen.  
„Schön, sie will aber nicht mit dir reden.“, gab Veronica giftig zurück und presste Ellie eine Hand auf den Mund, als diese versuchte zu widersprechen.  
„Aber-“, setzte Ryan an, doch bevor er überhaupt zu Ende sprechen konnte, riss Veronica ihm die Rose aus der Hand, schmiss sie in hohem Bogen auf die Straße und schubste Ryan hinterher, die Tür zuknallend. Ellie quiekte erschrocken und wollte zur Tür, doch Veronica hielt sie zurück. In diesem Moment kam Lilly um die Ecke.  
„What the?“, wunderte sie sich irritiert und schaute zwischen Veronica und Ellie hin und her.  
„Ryan war hier um mit Ellie zu 'reden'.“, klärte Veronica sie auf. Lilly seufzte und zerrte Ellie ins Wohnzimmer. Sie zwang Ellie, sich zu setzen, und hielt ihr dann eine Standpauke.

„So, Ellie. Ich hab die Schnauze voll. Halt dich von diesem kleinen Wichser fern. Der tut dir nur weh. Ich weiß dass du ihn immer noch liebst und ja, er ist heiß, aber er ist auch ein absolutes Arschloch. Und jetzt hör mir mal zu. SIEH MICH AN!“, schrie Lilly plötzlich und Ellie zuckte zusammen, dann schaute sie Lilly schmollend in die Augen. Lilly machte weiter:   
„Du gehst schön mit Liam zu dem heißen Harry und seinen Freunden und kommst mit Harry zusammen und heiratest Harry und bekommst Kinder mit Harry und lässt dich zusammen mit Harry in einem Pärchensarg begraben. Nackt. Weil ihr so gerne zusammen nackt wart. HAST DU DAS KAPIERT?“  
Ellie verkniff es sich, zu lachen, und nickte grinsend. Veronica prustete darauf los, während Lilly eine komplett ernste Miene aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Wie kannst du dabei so ernst bleiben?“, kicherte nun Ellie. Lilly zuckte ihre Achseln.  
„Wahrscheinlich weil ich es ernst meine.“, riet sie und lachte dann.  
Ellie umarmt sie lachend. „Du bist echt krank.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo :) Ich hoffe, euch hat das erste Kaptel gefallen :) Wenn ja, lest doch weiter! :3 Würde mich freuen :) .x


	3. They Got The Flow

27\. Juli.  
„MACH HINNE ICH HAB NICHT EWIG ZEIT!“  
„BOAH HALT DIE KLAPPE TRAG DU DOCH MEINE KOFFER WENN DU ES SO EILIG HAST!“  
„ALTER ES IST DOCH NICHT MEINE SCHULD DASS DAD ARBEITEN MUSS, MAMA BEI DEN EASTWOODS IST UND DU NOCH KEINEN FÜHRENSCHEIN HAST!“  
„ICH BIN VERDAMMTE SIEBZEHN WIE SOLLTE ICH DENN JETZT SCHON EINEN FÜHRERSCHEIN HABEN?!“  
„JA DU WIRST DOCH EINEN TAG VOR LIAMS GEBURTSTAG ACHTZEHN ALSO WARUM HAST DU DEN KACK NOCH NICHT ANGEFANGEN?!“  
„OH MEIN GOTT JA SORRY DASS ICH FÜR DIE SCHEISS SCHULE LERNEN MUSS, ICH HAB DEN MIST GERADE ERST HINTER MIR! JETZT HELF MIR MAL MIT MEINEM KOFFER!“  
Entspannte Stimmung bei Louis und Ellie.  
Liz hatte Louis befohlen, Ellie zum Flughafen zu bringen, da eine befreundete Familie gerade ein Kind bekommen hat, und ihr Vater musste mal wieder arbeiten. Also stresst Ellie sich jetzt mit Louis herum. Louis' dunkelbraunes Haar ist verwuschelt und seine gebräunte Haut ist verschwitzt, als er Ellie's riesigen Koffer in den Kofferraum seines BMW hievt. Er wischt sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und seine hellgrünen Augen blitzen Ellie verärgert an. Ellie blickt mit mindestens genauso böser Miene zurück und springt in den Wagen. Sie ist total hibbelig vor Aufregung. Sie trifft sich gleich am Flughafen mit Liam!  
Louis ist endlich in den Wagen gestiegen und schmeißt den Motor an, der aufjault, als Louis aggressiv auf das Gaspedal tritt.  
„Ey, ganz ruhig.“, ermahnt ihn Ellie, die ihn verängstigt anschaut. Louis wischt sich die Hand an seiner Jeans ab und verlangsamt sein Tempo etwas.  
„Sorry. Ich bin nur bisschen aufgeregt.“, gibt Louis zu und seufzt.  
„DU?! Aufgeregt? Das ist ja mal was ganz Neues. Was ist los?“, erkundigt sich Ellie und Louis wirft einen kurzen Blick zu ihr rüber.  
„Ich habe nachher ein Date... Und wie du weißt ist mein letztes Date schon was her...“  
„Ach komm schon, du bist doch voll charmant! Und so... Außerdem siehst du gut aus. Und du hast Humor. Aber einen Tip gebe ich dir. Rede NIE, NIEMALS über das Gewicht einer Frau. Und sag nie etwas dass so klingt als würdest du behaupten sie sei dick. Alles klar?“ Ellie legt eine Hand auf Louis' muskulöse Schulter und sieht ihn eindringlich an.  
Seine Augen haben die Farbe eines glänzenden Serpentins, wunderbar grün. Er richtet seinen Blick auf Ellie und seine Augen treffen ihre, die die Farbe des karibischen Meeres haben.  
„Alles klar.“ Seine Stimme ist fest und es liegt ungewöhnlicherweise kein bisschen Spott in ihr. Er richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße.

Einige Minuten später hält Louis auf einem großen Parkplatz und steigt aus. Er eilt zum Kofferraum, öffnet ihn und hebt Ellie's Koffer raus, ohne sich zu beschweren. Dann zieht er ihn sogar die ganze Zeit hinter sich her, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ellie versucht einmal, ihm den Koffer abzunehmen, doch sie versagt. Anscheinend ist es Louis wichtig, Ellie seine Anerkennung zu erweisen. Wofür? Für die Ermutigung wegen seinem Date?  
Möglicherweise. Es scheint zwar irgendwie unlogisch, aber Louis ist hypersensibel.  
Ein Mädchen brach ihm einmal das Herz, weshalb er zwei Jahre lang keine Dates mehr hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er nervös ist.  
Als sie den Check-In erreichen, umarmt Louis Ellie fest, drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaut sie dann an.  
„Ich weiß ich bin oft fies zu dir, aber das ist alles nur aus Scherz, okay? Hab Spaß in Brasilien. Flirte nicht zu viel. Und wenn du wen abschleppen willst, nimm nicht Louis. Louisse sind immer frech. Also halt dich fern von Louissen. Merk dir das. Nun denn, viel Spaß. Ich werde dich vermissen, meine Kleine.“ Er sieht ihr tief in die Augen und Ellie bemerkt, dass die seinen ein wenig trüb sind. Er meint es ernst. Sie fällt ihm um den Hals, konnte ihre Rührung einfach nicht verbergen.  
„Danke, Louis. Ich werde euch fünf auch vermissen. Hab dich lieb.“ Ellie tritt zurück. „Liam hat geschrieben dass er hinter der Sicherheitskontrolle wartet. Also begebe ich mich jetzt mal auf den Weg. Viel Glück bei deinem Date!“  
Louis schaut sie liebevoll an und nickt.  
„Danke. Pass auf dich auf!“, ruft er noch, als Ellie durch den Check-In zur Sicherheitskontrolle schlendert. Sie dreht sich ein letztes Mal um und winkt Louis zu, der zurückwinkt. Sie kann es nicht genau sehen, doch sie weiß, dass Louis Tränen in den Augen hat. Sie wirft ihm eine schnelle Kusshand zu, bevor sie dann um die Ecke verschwindet. Louis kann zwar wirklich gemein sein, doch in den bedeutenden Momenten benimmt er sich. Er ist ein echt süßer und hingebungsvoller großer Bruder.

Als Ellie durch alle Kontrollen durch ist, geht sie auf den Wartebereich vor dem Flugzeug zu. Sie kommt näher, doch als sie ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht, bleibt sie stehen. Sie hat Liam bis jetzt nur auf Bildern gesehen. Er hat sich echt verändert. Er ist viel erwachsener als vorher. Liam bemerkt Ellie sofort und steht auf, das altbekannte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das Ellie so sehr vermisst hat. Mit einem lauten Knall fällt ihr Koffer zu Boden, als sie auf Liam zuläuft. Er schließt sie fest in seine Arme und Ellie spürt, wie eine kleine Träne von seiner Wange auf ihre Schulter tropft. Sie schluchzt ebenfalls.  
„Ich... Es... Es tut mir so Leid...“, stottert Liam mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich... Ich hätte mich echt melden sollen... Ich hab dich so vermisst....“  
Ellie drückt ihn noch fester an sich.  
„Es ist okay... Du hattest bestimmt viel zu tun...“  
Liam will etwas antworten, doch es entfällt ihm. Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und mustert Ellie.  
„Du...“, er wischt sich eine Träne von der Wange, „Du hast zugelegt. Daaa... Obenrum.“, grinst er schelmisch und Ellie kitzelt ihn. Das sind die alten Zeiten, wieder zum Leben erweckt. So kennt Ellie es.  
„Nun ja, du hast eher abgenommen. An Haaren.“, gibt Ellie neckisch zurück und Liam lacht. Dann grinst er wieder.  
„Nein, aber mal ehrlich. Was ist das?! C?!“  
Ellie haut ihn in den Bauch und Liam keucht kurz auf bevor er weiter lacht. Seine braunen Augen strahlen glücklich.  
„Nein, das ist B. Kapiert?“, klärt Ellie und Liam nickt lachend.  
Dann ertönt eine monotone Stimmer aus den Lautsprechern über ihnen, und sie werden zu ihrem Flug aufgerufen. Liam joggt zu dem Koffer, den Ellie einige Meter hinter ihr hatte liegen lassen.  
„Du hast glaub' ich vergessen, den zur Gepäckabgabe zu bringen.“  
„Ups.“ Ellie wird ein bisschen rot und lächelt beschämt.  
„Macht doch nichts.“, lächelt Liam und geht zu einem der Sicherheitsleuten. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel nimmt dieser Ellie's Koffer und bringt ihn weg. Liam kehrt zu Ellie zurück und teilt ihr dann ihre Sitznummer mit. Sie gehen ins Flugzeug und Ellie sucht ihre Sitzplätze.  
„Hier, oder?“, versichert sie sich, als sie neben einem Sitz mit der selben Nummer wie die, die Liam ihr eben gesagt hat, stehen bleibt. Liam schüttelt lachend den Kopf und tätschelt Ellie's Schulter.  
„Ich bin ein international berühmter Sänger. Ich flieg' doch nicht in der zweiten Klasse.“  
Liam grinst triumphierend und nimmt Ellie's Arm, zieht sie hinter sich her, bis sie ihre echten Plätze erreichen. Ellie's Augen werden immer größer, als sie die Abteilung der ersten Klasse bewundert.  
„Woah...“  
Sie setzt sich hin und fährt erst einmal den Sitz rauf und runter.  
„Chillt...“  
Dann greift sie sich ein Glas des bereitgestellten Champagners und sieht Liam mit übertrieben vornehmen Blick an.  
„Nun denn, Cheers!“  
Liam prustet darauf los und Ellie riecht am Champagner. Schnell beruhigt Liam sich wieder und stößt mit Ellie an.  
„Darfst du inzwischen Alkohol? Mit deiner einsamen Niere...“, will Ellie wissen und Liam nickt achselzuckend. „Nur nicht zu viel.“  
Das Flugzeug startet, Ellie und Liam trinken Sekt, lachen und reden.

„Also,“, sagt Liam und seufzt, „was habe ich verpasst?“ Er schaut Ellie mit seinen Welpenaugen an.  
„Also... Na ja...“, fängt Ellie an, doch Liam unterbricht sie.  
„Fang am besten mit Typen an. Liebe und der ganze Kram. Was ist da so passiert? Damit wir's hinter uns haben.“ Ellie kichert. Ja, Liebe war echt nicht ihr Lieblingsthema. Es ist immer so frustrierend.  
„Also. Ja da waren so paar Typen... Einmal ist da der Jack.“  
„Jack?! Der Typ aus der Schule?!“ Liam's Kinnlade klappt herunter als Ellie nickt.  
„Ja, der Jack.“  
„Nein nein nein nein nein nein, sag nicht du hattest was mit diesem kleinen Flachwichser!“  
Liam's Stimme klingt aggressiv. Ellie hatte noch nie gehört, dass Liam solche Worte in den Mund nahm. Ist irgendwie ganz niedlich. Jedenfalls bei Liam.  
„Also, ich war in ihn verknallt.“ Liam's Augen werden groß und er starrt sie an, die Luft anhaltend.  
„Verarsch mich nicht! Wie zum Teufel kann man sich in DEN verknallen?!“  
„Also na ja... Er war halt dann später ganz nett weißt du...“ Liam vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und tut so als würde er heulen.  
„Ahhhh... Waruumm... Das ist doch nur ne blöde Masche!“ Er sieht Ellie enttäuscht an.  
„Wenn ein Arschloch plötzlich ganz nett ist, heißt das nicht, dass er sich von Grund auf geändert hat. Er hat nur Interesse an deinem Körper. Merk dir das.“, lässt Liam Ellie eindringlich wissen und sie nickt.  
„Hab ich auch gemerkt.“, gibt sie zurück und Liam schaut sie mit gequältem Ausdruck an.  
„Nein bitte nicht... Du bist doch nicht ehrlich auf den reingefallen...“  
„Na ja nicht ganz... Er hat Schluss gemacht als ich ihm gesagt habe dass es mir zu schnell geht....“, gibt Ellie kleinlaut zu und Liam schaut sie ungläubig an. Er antwortet nicht, dann beugt er sich plötzlich runter und schaut unter den Sitz.  
„Liam...?“  
„Schhhhht, Ich such nach deinem Hirn, vielleicht kullert das ja hier irgendwo rum.“  
Ellie lacht und Liam kommt wieder hoch.  
„Warst du traurig?“  
„Er war mein erster Freund, natürlich war ich traurig.“  
„Aw...“ Liam umarmt Ellie und streichelt ihr über den Rücken. „Warum hab ich dich nur allein gelassen.“  
„Tja. Nicht meine Schuld.“ Ellie kreuzt ihre Arme über der Brust.  
„Sind deine Arme überhaupt lang genug um da drüber zu greifen?“, bemerkt Liam spöttisch, auf Ellie's Busen deutend. Ellie schaut ihn entgeistert aber gleichzeitig amüsiert an.  
„KÖNNTEST DU BITTE MAL AUFHÖREN ÜBER MEINE BRÜSTE ZU REDEN?! NATÜRLICH SIND DIE IN DREI JAHREN GEWACHSEN!“  
In dem Moment kommt eine Stewardess vorbei, die sie mit einem warnenden „Schhht!“ zum Schweigen bringt. Als sie Weg ist brechen Liam und Ellie ich Gelächter aus und machen sich dann über die Stewardess lustig, bis sie von einem der Fahrgäste böse angesehen werden.  
„Was können wir dafür, dass die keine Freunde haben.“, brummelt Ellie und Liam kichert leise.  
„Okay. Zurück zu deinen Typen. Du meintest, da waren EIN PAAR. Bis jetzt hatten wir einen.“, führt Liam auf das vorige Thema zurück. Ellie seufzt.  
„Dann war da noch Ryan. Kennst du nicht. Ich war ungefähr drei Monate mit ihm zusammen. Und na ja, er kam auf jeden Fall weiter als Jack... Er war auf jeden Fall echt ausdauernd. Und echt süß...“ Liam haut Ellie gegen den Hinterkopf.  
„Nenn deinen Ex niemals süß.“, lehrt er sie.  
„Okay okay okay...“  
„Und jetzt“, Liam rückt etwas näher. „WIE weit genau ist er gekommen?“  
„Also, wir haben da so ne Sache gemacht und so, und er war echt lieb und sieht auch verdammt gut aus und so und na ja es war so abends und er hat mich zum Abendessen bei ihm eingeladen und-“  
„KOMM ZUM PUNKT!“, zischt Liam, leise lachend.  
„Wir haben gevögelt.“, gibt Ellie schulterzuckend zurück und Liam schüttelt erneut enttäuscht den Kopf.  
„Hättest du das nicht wenigstens sanfter formulieren können?“  
„Du meintest doch ich soll auf den Punkt kommen. Also hab ich das auch getan.“  
„Aber doch nicht so...“  
„Nun gut: Wir haben eine abwechslungsreiche und sehr komplexe Sportart betrieben, den sogenannten Bettsport, auch beschrieben als SEX. Besser?“ Ellie grinst und Liam schlägt sich mit einer Hand gegen die Stirn.  
„Wir haben gefickt ist besser, ne?“, neckt Ellie ihn und Liam holt tief Luft.  
„Oh, Ellie. Du hast dich echt verändert. Solche Worte hättest du früher nie in den Mund genommen.“  
„Was denn? FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN FICKEN...“ In diesem Moment kommt ein Passagier vorbei, der erst Ellie und dann Liam erstaunt und ermahnend ansah. Dann ging er „Bitte nicht an Bord“-murmelnd weg.  
„...FICKEN FICKEN was zum Teufel war das denn gerade?“, unterbricht Ellie und schaut dem Typen, einem Banker oder so, nach. „So ein Schnösel.“  
Liam lacht kurz, dann grinst er Ellie an.  
„Weiter geht’s. Noch mehr Typen?“ Ellie überlegt kurz und zählt etwas an ihren Fingern ab.  
„Ja, vier.“ Liam macht große Augen.  
„VIER?“, wiederholt er ungläubig und Ellie nickt.  
„Einmal Charlie auf Veronica's Party. Wir haben in der Abstellkammer rumgemacht, doch bevor es zur Sache kam stürzte Helen rein und übergab sich auf Charlie's Pulli.“ Liam lacht. „Dann war da noch Finn. Ohh, Finn... Echt heißer Typ. Ich war im Urlaub und Ashley hat sich die ganze Zeit an ihn rangeschmissen, na ja und dann hatte ich Sex mit ihm. So ziemlich spontan. Ash hat mir das nie verziehen. Aber es war lustig.“ Liam lacht weiter. „Und der Dritte ist Clent. Clent... Dieser kleine Tollpatsch. Er wollte mich fragen, ob ich mit ihm zusammen sein will, aber er hatte vergessen vorher mit seiner dann Ex Schluss zu machen. Da hatte ich natürlich auch keinen Bock mehr. Und der Letzte ist Nicolas. Echt süßer Typ. Wir waren ungefähr einen Monat zusammen, dann hat er keinen hochbekommen und festgestellt, dass er schwul ist.“ Liam prustet los.  
„Du hast echt die besten Storys, was Typen angeht. Also bei mir war ja wie du wahrscheinlich weißt nur Danielle...“  
„Aw ja, ihr wart so süß! Warum habt ihr Schluss gemacht?“ Liam seufzt betrübt.  
„Ich hatte einfach nie Zeit... Und so haben wir beschlossen, dass es besser wäre...“  
Ellie nimmt Liam in den Arm und streichelt sanft seinen Rücken.  
„Du Armer...“  
„Na ja, aber jetzt kann ich mich voll auf meine Karriere konzentrieren.“, sagt Liam und lächelt schwach.  
„Das kann ja eh nur noch besser werden. Du wirst auf jeden Fall die Richtige finden. Ich meine du bist echt nett und fürsorglich und eigentlich auch verdammt zuverlässig und romantisch und so. Und dann noch der Bonus vom guten Aussehen.“ Ellie lächelt wohlwollend und Liam schaut hoch zu ihr.  
„Danke.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Dafür, dass du jetzt bei mir bist. Das bedeutet mir echt viel.“  
„Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken. Das ist doch klar. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Liam. Egal was kommt.“ Liam lächelt Ellie dankend an und Ellie lächelt liebevoll zurück.  
„Ich hätte dich echt niemals zurücklassen sollen. Ich hätte dich als mein kleines Maskottchen mitnehmen sollen.“ Jetzt grinst Liam.  
„Komm schon, so klein bin ich nicht! Ich finde eins sechsundsiebzig nicht klein. Nicht für ein Mädchen.“  
„Kleiner als ich bist du aber auf jeden Fall.“ Liam platziert seinen Ellbogen auf Ellie's Kopf, diese schaut Liam böse an.  
„Nimm deinen Elliebogen von meinem Elliekopf.“  
Liam lacht und nimmt seinen Ellbogen wieder herunter. Er fährt mit seiner Hand durch seine kurzen, braunen Haare. Dann sieht er zu Ellie und ergreift eine ihrer Haarsträhnen.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Haaren los? Die sind so unlockig. Früher hattest du doch immer fast nen Afro.“  
„Erstens sind meine Haare gewachsen, weshalb die Locken platter werden. Außerdem hab ich sie heute morgen noch geglättet.“  
„Warum glättest du denn deine Locken weg? Typen stehen auf Locken.“  
„Hast du dir deswegen die Haare geschnitten?“, ärgert Ellie Liam, der sie nun in die Seite kneift. Ellie lacht und wehrt ihn ab.  
„Mädels stehen aber auch auf Locken.“, verteidigt sie sich.  
„Stehen deswegen alle auf Harry?“  
„Also na ja, ich meine Harry ist ja auch sonst ein echt toller Kerl, ich meine der ist ja nett und ich meine der ist echt süß und niedlich und er ist aber oft auch unbeschreiblich heiß und ich meine Harry ist einfach Harry.“  
„Ach, meinst du das?“ Liam kichert und guckt Ellie amüsiert an, die nun rot wie eine Tomate ist.  
„Ich hab das Gefühl, du magst Harry.“  
„Natürlich mag ich Dad.“, lenkt Ellie ab, ihre Wangen immer noch knallrot.  
„Ich meine natürlich den UNGLAUBLICHEN, GUT GEBAUTEN, Harry STYLES.“  
„Also... ähm... Vielleicht...“ Ellie's Blick huscht beschämt in der Gegend herum, vermeidend, Liam's zu treffen.  
„Hahaha, sieht aus als hätten wir ihr ein kleines Harry Girl.“, lacht Liam, auf Ellie zeigend.  
„Pah.“, gibt Ellie patzig zurück und schaut auf den Vordersitz.  
„Nicht?“ Liam hebt seine Augenbrauen.  
„Ein Lirry Girl bitte.“  
„Lirry? Das sind Harry und ich, richtig?“ Ellie nickt. „Also 'shipst' du Harry und mich?“ Ellie schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ihr zwei seid lediglich meine Lieblinge. Mein OTP ist Ziam, ganz eindeutig.“  
„Was war ein OTP noch gleich?“ Liam kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. Ellie schaut ihn an.  
„OTP heißt 'One True Pair', du Unwissender.“, klärt sie auf. Liam nickt langsam.  
„Achso... Also sind Zayn und ich das einzig wahre Paar?“  
„Ja. Aber nur als Bromance. Als Romance soll Zayn mal schön Perrie heiraten.“  
„Aha. Ich bin leicht verwirrt, aber ich denke nicht dass dieses Thema essentiell für mich ist.“ Liam zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch und Ellie kichert.  
„Nicht wirklich. Hab ich dir eigentlich jemals gesagt, wie verdammt stolz ich auf dich bin?“  
„So ungefähr tausend Mal, als wir noch geschrieben haben.“  
„Oh. Egal. Das kann ich nicht oft genug sagen.“

 

„Hey, guck mal raus.“, meint Liam einige Stunden später und zeigt aus dem Fenster. Ellie beugt sich rüber, um einen Blick raus zu werfen. Dort sieht sie einen riesigen Strand. Menschen so winzig wie Ameisen tummeln sich dort, einige Leute surfen, manch andere sonnen sich. Die Menschen werden immer größer.  
„Wir sind gleich da.“, bemerkt Liam.  
„Ach ja, eine Frage noch.“ Ellie's Blick fällt auf die Sonne, die wie eine riesige, hell lodernde Scheibe am Himmel steht.  
„Mhm?“  
„Sind 5SOS auch da?“, erkundigt sich Ellie, und ein verspieltes Lächeln breitet sich auf ihren Lippen aus.  
„Yup.“ Liam schaut immer noch aus dem Fenster.  
„Und... Ist Luke noch Single?“  
Jetzt dreht Liam sich zu ihr, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
„Du weißt schon dass Luke ungefähr zehn Monate jünger als du ist? Und du weißt, dass zehn Monate fast ein Jahr sind?“, merkt Liam an und Ellie lächelt unbekümmert.  
„Ja... Aber ich bin ja noch voll kindisch und außerdem ist Luke voll groß...“ Ellie grinst Liam an, und in dem Moment fragt Liam sich, ob seine beste Freundin wirklich schon siebzehn ist. Dann schüttelt er grinsend den Kopf und beobachtet, wie das Flugzeug auf der breiten Landebahn anhält.  
Ellie springt auf, sobald das Flugzeug stillsteht und rennt durch das Abteil zur Tür.  
„HARRY STYLES IS SEXAY!“-brüllend springt sie aus dem Flugzeug und stolpert fast über ihre eigenen Füße. Liam sprintet ihr nach.  
„Ellie, die anderen...“ Liam führt seinen Satz nicht zu Ende, da es inzwischen überflüssig geworden ist.  
Einige Meter von ihm entfernt steht Ellie wie versteinert. Ungefähr zwei Meter vor ihr befinden sich Harry, Zayn, Niall und Louis, grinsend.  
„Ist sie das?“, flüstert Harry Zayn zu, der nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

Ellie ist etwas noch nie so peinlich gewesen. Warum hatte sie das geschrien? Jetzt hat Harry das gehört. Was für 'ne Scheiße auch. Ellie erinnert in diesem Moment an ein Streichholz. Nicht, dass sie so dünn ist, nein, ihr Kopf ist nur so rot im Gegensatz zum Rest.  
Liam ist endlich bei ihr angekommen und legt einen Arm um Ellie's Schultern.  
„Leute, das ist...“ Liam hört auf zu reden, als Ellie anfängt, ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust zu schlagen.  
„...Ellie?“ Irritiert sieht er Ellie an.  
Ellie schaut hoch zu ihm. „Ich bin so dumm.“, flüstert sie. Liam's Blick wird noch irritierter.  
„Warum hab ich 'Harry Styles is sexy' gebrüllt? Das ist so unendlich peinlich.“, murmelt sie, und Liam lacht. Die Anderen kommen zu ihnen.  
„Hey, Liam! Wieder da? Und hallo Ellie. Willkommen bei uns. Oder eher hier im Flughafen.“, sagt Niall um die Stimmung zu lockern. Ellie dreht sich um und zum ersten Mal fallen ihr die großen, muskelbepackten Männer auf, die um sie herumstanden. Bodyguards.  
„Coooooooooooooooool...“, haucht Ellie mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Was ist cool?“, will Zayn wissen und Ellie schaut sich noch einmal um, dreht sich dabei einmal um sich selbst.  
„Wir haben Bodyguards...“  
Die Jungs lachen, dann nimmt Niall Ellie in den Arm.  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“, sagt er, während er Ellie fest an sich drückt.  
„Glaub mir, sie ist nicht so unschuldig wie du gerade noch denkst.“, kommentiert Liam und Ellie tritt ihn unbemerkt.  
„Au.“  
Niall lässt Ellie wieder los, dann umarmt Zayn sie.  
„Hi Ellie. Ich denke wir werden uns gut verstehen.“  
„Yup.“  
Dann ist Louis an der Reihe.  
„Halloooo! Liam hat viel von dir erzählt, am lustigsten fand ich, dass du einem Typen in die Eier getreten hast weil er Liam beleidigt hat.“, sagt er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ellie kichert.  
„Ja, das fand ich auch lustig. Würd' ich immer wieder machen wenn ich könnte.“  
„Bitte nicht bei mir...“, fleht Harry. Ellie lacht.  
„Ja ja, du wurdest schon ziemlich oft in deine Kronjuwelen getroffen. Was war das alles? Na ja, am besten fand ich aber den Schuh.“ Louis und Niall lachen, während Zayn sich eine Zigarette anzündet.  
„Rauchen ist hier verboten. Außerdem haben wir zwei Asthmatiker unter uns.“, stoppt Liam ihn und Harry schaut Ellie an.  
„Du hast Asthma?“  
„Leider Gottes.“  
Harry schließt Ellie in die Arme und wirbelt sie einmal im Kreis.  
„Ich kotze dir gleich auf die Schuhe.“, droht Ellie sarkastisch und Harry setzt sie wieder ab. Nachdem sie Ellie's Koffer vom Gepäckband abgeholt haben, gehen die Sechs plus fünf Bodyguards zu einer Limousine, die vor dem Flughafen zwischen tausenden von kreischenden Fans geparkt ist.  
Ein Autogramm hier, ein Foto da, bahnen sich die Jungs einen Weg zum Auto. Liam ist mit Ellie vorgegangen, um sie vor den Fans zu schützen, und ist jetzt kurz zurück gegangen, um Fotos zu machen und auf Taschen, Postern und Schuhen zu unterschreiben.  
Es ist echt unglaublich laut. Ellie sitzt in der Limousine und schaut besorgt aus dem Fenster. Ist es immer so wenn man berühmt ist? Echt ätzend.

Endlich steigen die fünf Jungs, oder eher junge Männer, in den Wagen. Der Motor brummt und unter ständigem Gehupe kommen sie aus der Fantraube frei.  
„Ist es nicht bisschen nervig? Also klar, ist schon geil wenn man weiß, dass dieser ganze Trubel nur wegen einem ist, aber irgendwann wird’s doch anstrengend.“ Ellie schaut in die Runde. Die Jungs zucken die Achseln.  
„Irgendwie macht's schon Spaß. Ist zwar ab und zu blöd wenn man gerade allein unterwegs ist und etwas Privatsphäre will, aber na ja. So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht.“, antwortet Harry und lächelt Ellie an. Sein niedliches Grübchen erscheint und Ellie pikst in Harry's Wange. Dann zieht sie abrupt ihren Finger zurück und guckt beschämt auf den Boden.  
„Sorry... Ich hab nur noch nicht ganz gecheckt, dass du kein Poster bist...“, gibt sie kleinlaut zu und Harry lacht.  
„Macht nichts.“

Liam schaut vom Fenster weg und richtet seinen Blick grinsend auf Ellie. Dann verstellt er seine Stimmer und ahmt den Banker aus dem Flugzeug nach. „Bitte nicht an Bord!“  
Ellie lässt einen Lacher raus und schüttelt grinsend den Kopf.  
„Dieser Schnösel...“  
Die Anderen gucken die Beiden verwirrt an, aber Liam winkt ab.  
„Müsst ihr nicht verstehen.“

 

Ungefähr eine Stunde später kommen sie vor einem riesigen Hotel an.  
„ACH DU MEINE FRESSE, FÜNF VERKACKTE STERNE! WOLLT IHR MICH EIGENTLICH VERARSCHEN? ERSTMAL ERSTE KLASSE, DANN WERD' ICH VON 'NER LIMO ABGEHOLT UND JETZT EIN BESCHISSENES FÜNF-STERNE-HOTEL?! Ihr seid doch alle bekloppt.“, staunt Ellie und bringt so die Jungs mal wieder zum Lachen. Sie steigen aus, und wie zuvor werden sie von Fans belagert. Diesmal sogar mehr als am Flughafen. Doch anstatt viele Fotos zu machen, gehen die Sechs nur schnell ins Hotel. Louis hatte sich ohne zu Fragen Ellie's Koffer geschnappt und trägt ihn rein.  
Liam und Harry nehmen Ellie beschützend in ihre Mitte.  
„Schlaft ihr eigentlich nicht immer in eurem Tourbus?“, wundert sich Ellie als sie sich im Laufschritt durch die Fanmenge bewegen und schaut Liam an. Dieser guckt weiter geradeaus.  
„Wir bleiben hier länger als in den anderen Ländern. Hier machen wir Shows und entspannen uns gleichzeitig.“  
„Während den Shows?“  
„Nein, du Witzbold. An unseren freien Tagen natürlich.“  
„Achso.“

Sie kommen am Aufzug an und fahren in den zweiten Stock. Der Aufzug ist groß, mit einer Wand, die nur ein gigantischer Spiegel ist und Glaswänden an den anderen Seiten. Vergoldete Stangen zum Festhalten, vergoldete Knöpfe. Von klassischer Musik beduselt kommen sie im zweiten Stock an, ein hohes 'pling' ertönt, und die Tür öffnet sich. Liam geht vor zu einer großen, weißen Tür mit, wer hätte es erwartet, vergoldetem Türknopf und goldenen Verzierungen. Er öffnet mit einer Magnetkarte die Zimmertür.  
Dahinter verbirgt sich ein riesiges Loft, mit einem Doppel-Himmelbett, Minibar, Kühlschrank, Hightech Stereoanlage und HD Fernseher mit Bluray-Player und einer Auswahl an Filmen. Ellie's Kinnlade klappt herunter.  
„Tadaaaa!“, sagt Harry in seiner Marcel-Stimme und macht eine Präsentier-Bewegung mit seinen Händen, breit grinsend.  
Ellie ist absolut sprachlos.  
„Aber es gibt da ein Problem.“, erwähnt Liam dann. „Du musst es dir mir jemandem teilen.“

 

Genau in dem Moment kommen vier große australische Idioten um die Ecke gehüpft, denn klein kann man sie wirklich nicht nennen.  
„Ellieeeee!“, rufen Luke, Ashton, Michael und Calum im Chor und stürmen auf die total überwältigte Ellie zu. Sie umarmen sie alle zusammen. Es ist eine ganz große Gruppenumarmung, denn Harry, Niall und Liam machen auch mit. Louis steht mit Ellie's Koffer in der Hand und einem etwas angenervten Gesichtsausdruck daneben.

„Leute, ihr zerquetscht sie noch.“, stöhnt Zayn und zieht die sieben Kuschelmonster von Ellie weg, doch Ellie klammert sich an Luke.  
„Wenn schon zerquetscht Ellie Luke.“, kommentiert Michael und kassiert einen Tritt auf den Fuß, von Ellie höchstpersönlich.  
„Bist ja nur neidisch.“, grummelt Ellie während sie sich weiter an dem etwas verdutzten Luke festklammert.  
Dann lässt sie den großen, verwirrten Australier los.  
„Sorry Luke.“, murmelt sie und tritt dann Ashton, der sich im Moment einen ablacht.

Liam klatscht in die Hände.  
„Sieht so aus, als kämen wir gut miteinander aus!“  
Sarkastische Blicke von den Anderen, jedoch keine böse gemeinten. Im Grunde genommen wissen alle, dass sie sich gut verstehen werden. Das haben sie gespürt.

Das ist so der Flow, dieses Feeling und so.


	4. Seltsam seltsam...

28\. Juli.  
Ellie wacht auf, und ihr fallen erst einmal fast die Augäpfel aus dem Kopf. Denn vor ihr liegt ein Mensch. Ein männlicher Mensch. Ein Männschchen. Sie schreckt zurück und fällt aus dem Bett. Langsam steht sie auf und schleicht einmal ums Bett herum, damit sie denn Typen von vorne sehen kann. Und es iiiiiiiiiiist....  
Keine Ahnung. Er liegt mit dem Gesicht nach unten, wie zum Teufel soll man denn da erkennen wer das ist?!  
Ellie tapst zum Badezimmer. Wow ist das groß. Einen Moment. Sie steckt den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer. Dieses Apartment... Ist ein Hotelzimmer. Ähm...  
Oh. Ach ja. Sie War ja jetzt in Brasilien. Folglich ist das in ihrem Bett...  
Einer von den Jungs. Keine Ahnung wie, aber Ellie hat vergessen wer jetzt mit ihr in einem Zimmer schläft. Schnell zieht sie sich an und geht wieder zum Bett.  
Mal sehen.  
Also, von der Haarfarbe her können es schon mal nicht Zayn, Calum, Michael oder Niall sein.  
Und von der Frisur her nicht Ashton oder Harry.  
Also bleiben noch Luke und Liam.  
Vielleicht sollte Ellie mal nachgucken, ob er Tattoos hat...? Weil dann wüsste sie ja, dass es Liam ist. Hm. Lieber nicht. Zu riskant. Sie wartet lieber, bis er von alleine aufwacht.

Derzeit checkt sie die Minibar aus. Ein paar Bier, zwei Flaschen Wein, eine Flasche Wodka, eine Flasche Champagner, eine Flasche Whisky, ein paar kleine Flaschen Schnaps, diverse Sirups, eine Flasche Eierlikör.  
Was denken die, was wir hier machen? 'ne riesige Party schmeißen?  
Na ja. Aber Alkohol am Morgen ist tabu. Deshalb schlendert sie nun zum Kühlschrank.  
Eine Flasche Milch, ein Paket Butter, Käse, Schinken, Nutella, irgendwelche Marmelade und eine, nein zwei Dosen Kaviar. Zwei Dosen Kaviar.  
Kaviar.  
Was zur Hölle sollen sie denn mit Kaviar anfangen?  
Aber vielleicht ist Ellie da auch ein bisschen unwissend. Essen dürfte und würde sie es eh nicht. Schließlich hat sie 'ne Fischallergie und ist außerdem Vegetarierin.  
Enttäuscht schließt sie den Kühlschrank und wirft einen Blick auf ihr Handy. Es ist erst acht Uhr.  
Leise verlässt sie das Zimmer, nimmt aber natürlich ihre Magnetkarte fürs Zimmer mit. Der große Gang mit dem roten Teppichboden und den weißen Wänden ist wie leergefegt. Also beschließt Ellie, sich das Hotel anzuschauen. Sie geht in den Aufzug und drückt den obersten Knopf. Vielleicht kommt man ja so zum Dach.

Eine Sonate später steigt Ellie aus dem Aufzug. Doch auf dem Dach ist sie nicht. Sie befindet sich in einem großen Raum, in dem keinerlei Möbel oder Ähnliches stehen, außer einem großen Ebenholzflügel. Durch drei kleine Fenster fallen gedämpfte Lichtstrahlen in den Raum, die ihn in einem schönen Goldton erstrahlen lassen.  
Ellie schaut sich nach irgendeinem Anzeichen menschlichen Lebens um, doch hier oben ist niemand. Sie will gerade zurück zum Aufzug gehen, als ihr Blick auf den Flügel fällt. Wie magisch von ihm angezogen, schreitet sie auf ihn zu. Sie kann Klavier spielen. Am liebsten spielt sie Klavier und singt dazu. Letztens erst hatte sie es geschafft, Apologize von Timberland und One Republic auswendig zu lernen. Erneut wirft sie einen nervösen Blick über ihre Schulter. Sie ist allein.  
Sie drückt eine der Tasten, die wie es aussieht aus Elfenbein sind, herunter. Ein schöner, tiefer Ton erklingt. Ein drittes Mal guckt sich Ellie vorsichtig um, bevor sie sich auf den bequemen, mit Samt bezogenen Hocker setzt.  
Dann beginnt sie, zu spielen. Auf dem Flügel hört es sich viel schöner an, als auf dem E-Klavier, das sie Zuhause stehen hat.

Bisher hatte sie nur leise gesungen damit man es weniger hört, doch jetzt traut sie sich, auch lauter zu singen.

Nachdem sie Apologize zu Ende gespielt hat, sieht sie sich erneut um, dann beginnt sie, Just give me a Reason von Pink zu spielen. Mitten im Song wird der Raum plötzlich von einem grellen Flutlicht erstrahlt und Ellie erschreckt sich fast zu Tode. Sie rutscht von dem Hocker runter und versteckt sich unter dem Flügel. Sie sieht, wie jemand auf den Flügel zuläuft. Oh scheiße, was hatte sie nur angestellt? Hoffentlich fliegt sie nicht aus dem Hotel.  
„Du kannst rauskommen, ich werde dich schon beißen.“, ertönt dann eine flachsende, freundliche Stimme. Eine freundliche, flachsende hohe Stimme. Die eindeutig zu Louis gehörte. Den hatte Ellie echt total vergessen. Teilt sie sich vielleicht ein Zimmer mit ihm? Sein Hinterkopf sieht dem von Liam oder Luke ja relativ ähnlich.  
Vorsichtig krabbelt Ellie unter dem Flügel hervor, stößt sich im letzten Moment aber noch den Kopf.  
„Aua.“ Sie steht auf und lächelt Louis peinlich berührt an.  
„Du spielst echt gut.“, komplimentiert er und Ellie läuft, wie so oft, rot an.  
„Also, na ja, es gibt echt Bessere Klavierspieler...“, murmelt sie und Louis lacht.  
„Sei mal nicht so bescheiden. Du bist echt gut. Und 'ne tolle Stimme hast du auch noch.“  
Ellie ist so rot wie eine Ampel und ich mache mir langsam echt Sorgen, dass ihr Kopf irgendwann explodiert.  
„Was machst du überhaupt hier?“ Ellie versucht, ein wenig panisch, vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Also ich weiß nicht wie, aber irgendwie habe ich gespürt dass du hier bist.“ Ellie sieht ihn zweifelnd an. „War nur Spaß. Das wurde im ganzen Hotel gespielt. Durch die Lautsprecher.“  
„WAS?“ Ellie's geschockter Gesichtsausdruck lässt denken, sie hätte gerade erfahren, dass sie von einem Alien schwanger ist.  
„Noch ein Scherz. Du bist ziemlich naiv. Aber hübsch.“ Louis grinst.  
„Halt die Klappe. Ich bin nicht so hübsch.“  
„Interessant.“  
„Was?“  
„Wenn es um dein Aussehen oder deine Talente geht, glaubst du niemanden etwas.“, stellt Louis fest. „Geht es jedoch um Dinge, die nicht spezifisch dich betreffen, bist du absolut naiv.“, endet er und Ellie sieht ihn gespielt genervt an.  
„Du bist doch blöd.“, scherzt sie und dreht sich weg.  
„Okay okay. Also eigentlich bin ich nur hier weil ich auch manchmal hierhin komme um auf dem Flügel zu spielen. Ist echt 'n tolles Instrument.“, gibt er zu und Ellie nickt.  
„Aber warum ist der Raum bis auf den Flügel leer?“, will sie dann wissen und Louis pustet gegen Ellie's Gesicht, die ihre Augen zukneift.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber sooft ich schon hier war habe ich noch nie einen Anderen hier gesehen. Kein Personal war hier jemals. Jedenfalls noch nie als ich hier war. Doch mit dem ganzen Staub und Spinnweben die hier sind, glaube ich dass hier schon lange keiner mehr geputzt hat.“  
„Hm.“ Ellie's Blick fällt auf den Flügel, auf dem kein einziges Körnchen Staub liegt. Sie beäugt Louis. „Also hast du den Flügel sauber gemacht?“  
Louis nickt und Ellie schaut ihn bewundernd an.  
„Cool. Sollen wir mal wieder runter gehen? Ich muss immernoch nachgucken, mit wem ich jetzt eigentlich in einem Zimmer bin, irgendwie ist mir das entfallen.“   
Louis hebt die Hand. „Mit mir.“, sagt er leise und Ellie's Augen werden groß.  
„Warum mit dir?“, fragt Ellie. Sie schreckt vor ihren Worten zurück, da sie ein wenig verachtend klangen. Aber Louis hat anscheinend kein Problem damit, denn er lächelt Ellie an.  
„Du wusstest nicht, mit wem du in ein Zimmer solltest. Harry, Luke und Liam haben sich gleichzeitig freiwillig gemeldet. Oh, haha, stimmt. Ich kann mich noch gut dran erinnern. Du meintest dann so du willst nicht mit Harry in ein Zimmer weil du Angst hast dass du ihn aus dem Bett wirfst. Warum weiß ich nicht. Und dann konntest du dich nicht zwischen Liam und Luke entscheiden, weil, wie du sagtest, beide so süße Welpenaugen haben. Und weil wir keine Lust hatten, weiter zu warten, hab ich gesagt ich gehe mit dir in ein Zimmer. Und du warst einverstanden.“  
Stimmt. Jetzt erinnert sich Ellie. Sie wollte nicht mit Harry in ein Zimmer. Obwohl, eigentlich schon, eigentlich hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, mit ihm in ein Zimmer zu kommen. Doch da sie ihn, wenn sie nach den Ferien wieder in Wolverhampton ist, wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde, hatte sie sich dagegen entschieden. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten nämlich immer mehr Gefühle für Harry angehäuft, und es war inzwischen zu Liebe geworden. Und selbst wenn Harry sie auch mochte, würde es absolut sinnlos sein, weil sie sich nach dem Urlaub hier nicht treffen könnten. Ellie wollte diesen ganzen Herzschmerz einfach nicht. Und bei Luke und Liam; es ist halt nicht leicht, sich zwischen zwei absolut knuffeligen und netten Typen zu entscheiden, vor allem wenn beide von ihnen einen Vorteil hatten. Luke ist Ellie's Liebling aus 5SOS, und Liam ist Ellie's bester Freund. Da war es natürlich schwer. Also ist sie ganz froh, dass Louis dem ein Ende gesetzt hat.  
„Ach ja.“ Sie schenkt Louis ein kleines Lächeln und geht dann mit ihm zum Aufzug. Die Fahrt dauert etwas, da sie vom 17. Stockwerk ins Erdgeschoss fahren. Und um den nötigen Smalltalk anzukurbeln, ermutigt Ellie sich dazu, nach Eleanor zu fragen.  
„Wie geht es Eleanor so? Sie ist nicht hier, oder?“ Louis seufzt und sein Blick sinkt traurig zu Boden.  
„Wir... Sie hat Schluss gemacht. Sie hat einen Neuen.“ Seine Stimme ist leise und gebrochen. Noch nie hatte Ellie Louis so klein und schwach erlebt. Also so im Fernsehen und so. Sie kennt ihn ja noch nicht lange.  
„Oh nein... Das tut mir Leid...“, stottert Ellie. Es ist ihr etwas peinlich, das gefragt zu haben. Doch zum zurücknehmen ist es zu spät. Sie umarmt Louis und streichelt ihm sanft den Rücken.  
„Und ich dachte, sie wäre die Richtige... Am Ende wird dir ja eh nur das Herz gebrochen...“  
Ellie hört, wie Louis schluchzt, kurz darauf trifft eine salzige Träne Ellie's Rücken. „Sorry...“, schluchzt er und will zurücktreten, doch Ellie hält ihn fest.  
„Das macht nichts. Ich kenne das Gefühl.“  
„Wirklich?“ Louis wischt sich eine Träne von den Wange und sieht Ellie mit seinen blauen Augen in die ihre. Ellie nickt, und fängt auf einmal auch an zu weinen. Dann erzählt sie Louis von Ryan und zusammen heulen sie über ihr Liebespech. 

Mit roten Augen und an der Schulterpartie feuchten T-Shirts steigen sie im Erdgeschoss aus. Dort steht Niall, der sich dehnt. Er trägt eine beige 3/4-Hose, ein weißes T-Shirt, Sportschuhe und Handschuhe. Als er Ellie und Louis erblickt, richtet er sich auf, streckt seine Arme und guckt sie dann verwundert an.  
„Habt ihr gekifft oder so?“  
Louis und Ellie gackern los, wischen sich imaginäre Tränen weg und schütteln den Kopf.  
„Nein.“, antwortet Louis dann. Niall sieht ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Wirklich nicht. Wie sollte ich auch, ich würde dann ersticken.“, fügt Ellie hinzu und Niall nickt zögerlich. Dann kommt Harry aus einer Tür einige Meter entfernt herausgetreten, er trägt eine weiße Hose, ein schwarzes T-Shirt, Sportschuhe und einen Handschuh, in der Hand hält er eine weiße Kappe. Als er Ellie und Louis bemerkt, lächelt er sie an.  
„Hallo. Gut geschlafen?“  
„Ja. Ellie hatte nur vergessen dass sie sich ein Zimmer mit mir teilt und war etwas verwundert.“  
„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich sogar vergessen, dass ich überhaupt hier bin. Ich hab es erst gemerkt, als ich ins Bad gegangen bin.“, gesteht Ellie und Niall fängt an zu lachen, Harry grinst.  
„By the way, was macht ihr? Wozu die Handschuhe?“ Ellie schaut Niall und Harry fragend an.   
„Wir gehen golfen.“ Niall streckt seine Daumen in die Höhe.  
Ellie ist erst stumm, dann unterdrückt sie ihr Lachen.  
„Ist das nicht voll langweilig...?“  
Niall und Harry zucken mit den Schultern. „Ich find nicht.“  
Ellie nickt in sich hinein lachend. Dann wendet sie sich an Louis.  
„Spielst du auch Golf?“ Louis schüttelt den Kopf. „Fußball.“  
„Ach ja, du bist ja jetzt in 'ner Mannschaft.“ Louis nickt stolz.  
„Was machst du eigentlich für Sport?“, will Harry wissen.  
„Im Moment mach ich nur Kickboxen. Ich hab früher mal Karate gemacht und ich bin geritten und habe Judo gemacht, ähm, und ich hab für 'ne kurze Zeit Fechten ausprobiert. Oh, und Ballett.“  
Niall prustet mal wieder los. Louis guckt amüsiert und Harry lacht ebenfalls.  
„Ballett passt nicht ganz dazu.“  
„Who cares.“ Ellie zuckt die Achseln und grinst.  
„Kannst du Fußball spielen?“, fragt Louis dann.  
„Ein bisschen... Meine beste Freundin spielt Fußball, und sie meinte, ich spiele auf jeden Fall besser als Harry.“ Ellie grinst triumphierend und Harry setzt eine beleidigte Miene auf. Louis lacht und klopft Ellie auf die Schulter.  
„Gutes Mädchen. Wir müssen mal zusammen spielen.“ Ellie nickt schulterzuckend.  
Auf einmal springt jemand auf Ellie's Rücken, Ellie greift instinktiv nach der Hand des Angreifers und wirft ihn über die Schulter vor sich auf den Boden. Es ist Liam, der sich nun auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen windet.  
„Ich hatte vergessen, dass du Kampfsport betrieben hast... Oh, scheiße... Tut das weh...“, stöhnt er schmerzerfüllt und Ellie schlägt sich besorgt die Hände vor den Mund.  
„Oh Mann, Liam... Das tut mir so unendlich Leid... Ist alles okay?“ Sie geht in die Hocke um Liam in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Neben einem gebrochenem Rücken ja...“, antwortet dieser, schwach lächelnd. Ellie lächelt liebevoll zurück und hilft ihm, aufzustehen.  
Die Anderen schauen Ellie mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern an.  
„Wie hast du....“   
„Was ist das...“   
„Wie geht das...“   
„Oh mein Gott...“   
Sie stammeln unvollständige Sätze vor sich hin. Dann kommt Zayn dazu.  
„Was ist hier los? Hat Liam Ellie einen Antrag gemacht?“, scherzt dieser und Louis legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Mach lieber keine Scherze, Alter... Ellie kann das Unglaubliche vollbringen...“  
„Was denn? Niall dazu bringen, 'ne Diät zu machen?“, witzelt Zayn weiter.  
Währenddessen hat sich Harry wieder etwas gesammelt.  
„Sie hat ihn... Wie ein Taschentuch... So stark... Ach du Scheiße...“, murmelt er.  
Liam lacht nun, wenn auch ein bisschen schmerzverzerrt.  
„Leute, es ist gut. Alles okay. Ja, Ellie ist stark, wir wissen es jetzt.“  
Louis erklärt derweil, was geschehen ist.  
„Ellie, hättest du nicht Lust, ihnen die Storys zu deinen Sportaktivitäten erzählen?“, grinst Liam nun. Ellie wird ein bisschen rot und die Anderen schauen sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Okay. Also erst hab ich Kickboxen gemacht, aber ich bin aus dem Verein geflogen, weil ich so einem sexistischen Vollidioten die Nase gebrochen hab. Ich war zwölf. Dann hab ich Karate angefangen. Aber als mir bei einem Turnier jemand in den Magen getreten hat und ich ihm vor die Füße gekotzt hab, hatte ich auch keinen Bock mehr. Ballett habe ich schon gemacht seit ich vier bin. Mit fünfzehn hab ich aber aufgehört. Mit vierzehn hab ich mit einer Freundin Fechten ausprobiert, hab aber nach 'nem halben Jahr aufgehört weil dieser blöde Anzug und die Maske so hässlich ist. Währenddessen haben meine Brüder mich die ganze Zeit damit geärgert, dass ich so „männliche“ Sportarten mache, und da habe ich angefangen zu reiten. Erst normal, aber dann habe ich Springreiten gemacht. Angefangen mit vierzehn und aufgehört vor ein paar Wochen, weil ich nicht mehr so viel Lust hatte. Aber ich hab vor zwei Jahren Kickboxen wieder angefangen, in 'nem anderen Verein, und das mache ich auch immernoch.“ Ellie lächelt ein wenig gezwungen.  
„Liam, kannst du nicht auch Kickboxen?“, fragt Niall plötzlich.  
„Na ja, ich hab's lang nicht mehr gemacht aber theoretisch schon...“ Liam schmunzelt.  
„Könnt ihr mal kämpfen?“ Niall scheint schier begeistert davon zu sein, dass Ellie Kickboxen kann.  
„Niall, Kickboxen ist ziemlich gefährlich. Außerdem ist Liam gerade nicht in Topform.“, redet Ellie es ihm aus und Liam stimmt ihr zu.  
„Ja. Nachdem DU mich auf den Boden geschmissen hast.“ Er wirft einen Blick zu Ellie, die ihn unschuldig angrinst. „Deine Schuld.“  
„Wir sollten mal los, Niall.“ Harry wirft einen ungeduldigen Blick auf die Uhr. Niall nickt, schnappt sich seine Sachen und die zwei verlassen winkend das Hotel.  
„Und was machen wir heute?“, fragt Ellie neugierig, sich an die Verbliebenen wendend.  
„Weiß' nicht.“, antwortet Liam und sieht zu Louis und Zayn herüber, die beide mit den Schultern zucken. Dann fällt Ellie etwas ein. Sie dreht sich Liam zu.  
„Genau. Mit dir muss ich noch reden, Freundchen.“ Sie hebt ihren Zeigefinger mahnend.  
„Freundchen heißt nie etwas gutes.“, flüstert Zayn Louis zu, die beide gespannt Ellie beobachten.  
„Ich finde das echt nicht okay dass du rauchst. Ist ja schön dass du tust was du willst, aber das hätte ich echt nicht erwartet. Genauso wenig von dir.“ Sie wendet sich Louis zu, der sie etwas erschrocken ansieht.  
„Also ich kann ja nichts gegen machen, ich wollt' nur sagen, dass ich das nicht so toll finde.“  
„Jaaa... Tut mir Leid...“ Liam vergräbt seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Hose und guckt beschämt auf den Boden. Louis tut das selbe, scharrt dabei noch mit seinen Füßen auf dem roten Teppichboden.  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, meldet sich auf einmal Zayn.  
„Nah, das macht nichts. Du siehst beim Kiffen echt heiß aus.“ Sie schnalzt mit der Zunge, hebt ihre Daumen in die Höhe und zwinkert ihm zu. Zayn ist ein wenig verwirrt.  
„Okay...“  
Dann stehen sie einige Minuten schweigend da, bis Ellie „Wer als erstes beim Aufzug ist!“ ruft und losstürmt. Die Anderen sehen sich kurz an, dann stürmen sie los. Die Türen schließen sich schon als sie ankommen, und Liam schafft es noch gerade so, sich in den Aufzug zu zwängen. Louis und Zayn müssen warten, Ellie winkt ihnen durch die Glastüre zu.  
„Eine Frage.“ Ellie erschrickt, als Liam auf einmal zu reden anfängt. Dann äugt sie Liam. „Mhm?“  
„Bist du im Moment verliebt?“ Ellie bleibt vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.  
„Ich dachte du redest nur ungern über Liebe. Na ja, aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin ein wenig verwirrt, was meine Gefühle angeht.“  
„Achso. Ich bin nur ein wenig besorgt, denn wie du vielleicht weißt, hat gerade Eleanor Schluss gemacht. Und irgendwie fand ich es ein wenig komisch, als Louis meinte, er geht mit dir in ein Zimmer. Ich will nur nicht, dass er dich als Frustabbauer benutzt. Auch wenn ich denke, dass Louis so etwas nicht tun würde. Aber pass' etwas auf, was ihn angeht. Okay?“ Liam sieht Ellie mitfühlend an. Was sollte das denn jetzt bitte? Ellie weiß doch selbst gut genug, mit wem sie was anfangen sollte und mit wem nicht. Außerdem hat ihr Bruder sie ja gewarnt, dass sie sich vor Louis in Acht nehmen soll.  
„Gebongt.“ Ellie nickt, sieht Liam dabei entschlossen an. Liam lächelt, dann ertönt das 'pling' des Aufzugs, und sie steigen aus.   
„Ich geh' in mein Zimmer.“, verkündet Ellie und Liam nickt. „Alles klar.“

Kurz bevor Ellie ihr Zimmer erreicht, bemerkt sie ein Geräusch hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich um, doch der Gang ist leer. Sie geht weiter. Da. Das Geräusch ist schon wieder da. Es klingt wie ein Zischen, oder ein Fauchen. Wie eine Schlange oder so. Ellie dreht sich erneut um, Panik beginnt in ihr hochzusteigen. Auf einmal schnellt etwas auf sie zu, sie reagiert blitzschnell und schlägt mit der Seite ihrer Hand gegen das Teil. Es fühlt sich weich und flauschig an, und als Ellie es wieder ansieht, fliegen weiße Flöckchen, die sie an Zuckerwatte erinnern, in der Luft herum und sinken zu Boden.  
Einige Meter weiter hört sie nun ein Wimmern und plötzlich stürmt Calum zu ihr und hebt das fliegende etwas auf. Es ist sein Teddy.  
„Oh.“, macht Ellie verdutzt. „Oh scheiße. Oh nein. Sorry. Oh Gott, scheiße. Das tut mir echt Leid. Oh Mann.“, sprudelt es aus ihr heraus und sie hockt sich zu Calum.  
Er hält in einer Hand den Körper seinen Plüschbärs, in der anderen den Kopf.  
„Du... Du hast ihn umgebracht...“, murmelt er.   
„Ich kann ihn wieder zusammennähen, wenn du willst...“, bietet Ellie verzweifelt an und Calum nickt, seine Unterlippe vorgeschoben. Ellie hebt die Teddyfüllung, die noch auf dem Boden liegt, auf, und geht mit Calum in ihr Zimmer.  
„Wartet!“, ruft plötzlich Ashton, der mit Michael auf sie zugelaufen kommt. „Können wir mitkommen?“  
„Klar. Kommt nur.“ Ellie lächelt. Dann kramt sie ihren kleinen Nähkasten hervor.  
„Wo ist Luke?“  
„Im Zimmer, Musik hören.“  
„Achso.“ Ellie steckt vorsichtig die Nadel durch das weiche Fell des Teddys, näht den Kopf wieder fest an. 

Einige angespannte Minuten später ist sie fertig.  
„Tadaaaa!“ Sie hält den Teddy hoch und Ashton zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Wo ist sein Hals?“ Ellie wirft ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu. „Ein Teddy hat keinen Hals.“  
Calum scheint der kleine Fehler nicht zu stören, er reißt Ellie den Teddy aus der Hand und drückt ihn fest an sich. Ellie kichert, dann packt sie ihre Nähsachen weg. In diesem Moment kommt Louis ins Zimmer.  
„Was ist das denn hier? Teeparty?“ Er lacht. Calum lächelt ihn breit an, dann geht er gefolgt von Ashton und Michael aus dem Zimmer, seinen Teddy an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Ich hab seinen Teddy zerschlagen und gerade wieder zusammengeflickt.“, legt Ellie dar und Louis nickt kichernd.  
„Okay, ich glaube ich gehe jetzt mal duschen.“, sagt sie dann und nachdem Louis erneut genickt hat verschwindet sie ins Badezimmer.  
Während sie ihre Haare wäscht, sich die Beine rasiert und Spülung einmassiert, klingelt außerhalb des Bades ihr Handy. Louis wirft einen Blick auf den Display.  
Ryan ruft an. Ha, soll dieses kleine Arschloch mal schön warten. Plötzlich hört Louis, wie die Dusche ausgeht und der Vorhang beiseite geschoben wird. Er drückt schnell die „Auflegen“-Taste. Er will nicht, dass Ellie mit Ryan redet. Denn was Ellie ihm von Ryan erzählt hatte, war echt nicht schön. Deshalb soll Ellie besser gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu dem Idioten haben. Als dann der Sperrbildschirm auftaucht, erscheint ein Bild von Ellie, neben ihr ein Junge, der sie auf die Wange küsst. Er hat mittelbraune Haare und ist ziemlich durchtrainiert. Er ist ungefähr zehn Zentimeter größer als Ellie, und Ellie lächelt glücklich. Einen Moment mal. Louis erinnert sich an das Bild, das auf dem Bildschirm angezeigt wurde, als Ryan anrief. Er sah dem Typen auf dem Sperrbildschirm verdammt ähnlich. Ob das Ryan ist? Aber weshalb sollte Ellie ein Bild von ihr und ihrem Ex als Sperrhintergrund haben? Ob sie ihn noch liebt? Hm. Louis zieht nachdenklich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, dann legt er das Handy wieder zurück.  
Nur eine Sekunde später tritt Ellie, in ein Handtuch gewickelt, aus dem Bad.  
„Hab meine Anziehsachen vergessen.“, grinst sie unsicher und sucht sich ein paar Klamotten aus ihrem Koffer. Vielleicht sollte sie den mal in den Schrank räumen.  
Louis lächelt, als Ellie wieder im Bad verschwindet.  
Dann widmet er sich wieder ihrem Handy. Er wischt über den Bildschirm, sodass nun der Bildschirm zum Eingeben des Passworts erscheint. Was ist Ellie's Code?  
Louis probiert ein bisschen herum und gibt erst „Ryan“, dann „Luke“ und dann „Liam“ ein. Als das alles nicht klappt, ruft er sich das, was Liam von Ellie erzählt hatte, ins Gedächtnis. Ihr Liebling bei 5SOS ist Luke. Und bei 1D war das neben Liam... Ach ja, Harry. Und Harry ist auch noch das richtige Passwort. Ellie's Hintergrund ist ein Bild von Zayn. Eins wo er oben ohne ist. Louis lacht leise, dann geht er in Ellie's Galerie. Er muss den Sperrbildschirm ändern. Er konnte doch nicht Ryan als Hintergrund lassen. Er geht zu dem Ordner „One Direction“. Praktisch, dass Ellie alles so schön geordnet hat. Louis sucht sich ein Bild von ihnen aus und stellt es als Sperrbildschirm ein. Dann, nachdem er schnell alle Bilder und die Nummer von Ryan gelöscht hat, legt er schnell das Handy weg und tut so, als würde er lesen.

Ellie kommt aus dem Badezimmer. Sie trägt beige Hotpants und ein eng anliegendes Batman T-Shirt. Sie sieht aus wie ein weiblicher Liam.  
Sie lächelt Louis an und greift sich dann ihr Smartphone. Verwirrt schaut sie auf den Bildschirm der aufleuchtet, dann auf Louis.  
„Wieso ist mein Sperrbildschirm anders als sonst?“  
„Weiß nicht. Magie?“  
„Louis?“  
„Ja?“  
„Hast du den geändert?“  
„Kenn' ich dein Passwort?“  
„Kannst du bitte aufhören, meine Fragen mit Gegenfragen zu beantworten?“  
„Wieso?“  
„Louis.“  
„Mhm?“  
„Hast du das geändert?“  
„Ich kenne dein Passwort nicht.“  
„Ach nein?“  
„Es ist nicht Liam.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Auch nicht Luke.“  
„Richtig.“  
„Und genauso wenig Ryan.“  
„Stimmt.“  
„Also ist es Harry.“  
„Ich dachte du kennst mein Passwort nicht?“  
„Ja ja, okay. Ich hab's geändert.“  
Ellie seufzt. Dann geht sie in ihre Galerie und sucht nach dem Bild von ihr und Ryan.  
„LOUIS?!“   
„Was?“  
„WO SIND MEINE BILDER?“  
Louis beugt sich zu ihr rüber und tippt auf den Bildschirm. „Da.“  
„ICH MEINE DIE ANDEREN, DIE WO... Ryan mit drauf ist...“  
„Hab ich gelöscht.“  
„LOUIS!“ Ellie haut Louis auf den Rücken. Louis lacht.  
„Es war nötig. Du musst den Kerl vergessen. Es ist schwer, aber es muss sein.“  
„Gib mir dein Handy.“  
Louis sieht Ellie verwundert an. „Warum?“  
„Gib. Mir. Dein. Handy.“, sagt Ellie nun etwas eindringlicher und Louis rückt irritiert sein Handy raus. Ellie schnappt es sich und drückt den „Home“-Knopf. Der Sperrbildschirm erscheint.  
„Welch Wunder, es ist ein Bild von dir und Eleanor. Sie gibt als Passwort „Eleanor“ ein.  
„Wow. Was ein Fortschritt. Dein Passwort ist nicht 'Eleanor'.“ Dann versucht sie „EleanorJCalder“. Diesmal funktioniert es. „Dafür aber 'EleanorJCalder'. Wow.“  
Louis versucht, ihr das Handy abzunehmen, doch Ellie hält es außerhalb seiner Reichweite.  
„Lass mal sehen.“ Sie löscht Eleanor's Nummer und alle Bilder, auf denen sie drauf ist. Dann ändert sie Hintergrund und Sperrbildschirm, das Passwort wird zu „Teddybär“ und endlich darf Louis sein Handy wiederhaben.  
„Dein Passwort ist 'Teddybär'. Frag nicht wieso.“, teilt Ellie mit und Louis sieht sie eingeschüchtert an.  
„Okay... Wie ich dir so du mir oder so...“, murmelt er, als er das Passwort zu 'Doncaster' ändert. Ellie grinst triumphierend.   
„Ach ja, Ellie, warum genau wolltest du nicht mit Harry in ein Zimmer?“  
Ellie wird rot. Doch dann entschließt sie sich dazu, es Louis zu erzählen.

Als sie zu ende geredet hat, sieht Louis sie mitfühlend an.  
„Oh, stimmt... kann ich verstehen...“ Er legt Ellie eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ellie nickt mit zusammengekniffenem Mund, steht dann aber auf und geht aus dem Zimmer.   
„Ich guck mir weiter das Hotel an.“

Sie fängt im Erdgeschoss an. Vor dem Hotel trifft sie Zayn, der eine Zigarette raucht. Als er Ellie sieht, will er sie ausmachen, aber Ellie winkt ab.  
„Ist schon okay solange du mir nicht ins Gesicht pustest.“, erklärt sie und Zayn lächelt.  
„Ist dir nicht langweilig?“, erkundigt sie sich einige Sekunden später.  
Zayn zuckt mit den Schultern, zieht an seiner Zigarette, sieht Ellie kurz an und pustet den Qualm dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.  
„Na ja. Es kann nicht jeder Tag total aufregend und interessant sein.“  
Ellie sieht auf den Boden. „Hast Recht. Ich geh mal weiter das Hotel angucken, willst du mitkommen?“ Zayn schüttelt den Kopf. „Nee danke. Ich hab's mir vor ein paar Tagen schon angeguckt. Geh am besten nicht aus dem Aufzug, wenn du im untersten Stock bist, da gibt es kein Licht.“ Zayn grinst liebevoll. Liebevoll? Ja. Keine Ahnung. Anscheinend mag er Ellie halt. Kann ich doch nichts für.  
Ellie geht wieder rein und guckt sich im Erdgeschoss um. Es ist eine riesige Halle, von Tageslicht durchflutet. In der Mitte ist ein Springbrunnen, an den Wänden stehen einige mit rotem Samt bezogene Sofas, daneben Zeitungsständer mit den neuesten Edelmagazinen.  
Neben dem Aufzug gehen zwei Gänge ab. Über dem einen hängt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Bar“, über dem Anderen eins mit der Aufschrift „Pool“. Neben dem Aufzug gibt es noch eine breite Treppe, für diejenigen, die lieber Treppen steigen als Aufzug zu fahren. Ellie entschließt sich dazu, die Bar anzugucken.

Es ist ein großer Raum mit einigen Stehtischen und natürlich, einer Bar. Sie ist ziemlich lang und dahinter ist ein Regal mit verschiedensten Arten an alkoholischen Getränken und so Zeugs. Es ist eine Bar, wie man sie immer in Werbungen sieht. An der Wand hängen einige Bilder, von berühmten Gästen und auch ein paar Tierköpfe. Gruselig. An den Wänden stehen auch noch viereckige Tische mit Sitzbänken. Hinter der Bar führt eine kleine Tür in die Küche, wie Ellie annimmt. Denn darüber steht „Kitchen“. Oha.  
Der Barkeeper liest Zeitung. Er lächelt Ellie kurz an, dann richtet er seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeitung.  
Ellie verlässt die Bar. Sie überlegt kurz, ob sie nun zum Pool soll, doch das spart sie sich lieber für später auf. Wo sind eigentlich die Zimmer der Anderen?  
Sie steigt in den Aufzug und drückt den Knopf für die erste Etage. Bevor der Aufzug losfährt, quetscht sich noch ein Mann rein, der einen feinen Nadelstreifenanzug trägt. Er sieht Ellie ein wenig verwundert an, und Ellie schaut mindestens genauso verwundert zurück. Das ist das erste Mal, dass sie einen anderen Gast sieht. Tja, Schnösel hocken halt immer entweder bei der Arbeit oder in ihrem Zimmer. Oder in der ersten Klasse des Flugzeugs. Deshalb sieht man Schnösel nicht so oft. Sie sind wie Fledermäuse. Ob die auch kopfüber schlafen? Wer weiß. Ellie steigt aus, der Schnösel bleibt im Aufzug. Die erste Etage sieht genau so aus wie die zweite.  
„ICH HAB DIR DOCH SCHON MINDESTENS TAUSEND MAL GESAGT, DASS LUX KEINE COLA TRINKEN SOLL!“, tönt auf einmal eine Frauenstimme durch den Gang. Scheint so, als käme sie aus einem der Zimmer. Moment mal. Lux? Ist das nicht das Baby von Lou und Tom? Sind die auch hier?  
„Es tut mir Leid... Ich hab es nicht bemerkt...“  
„DANN PASS NÄCHSTES MAL BESSER AUF!“  
Plötzlich hört Ellie, wie eine Tür geöffnet, und dann zugeknallt wird. Dann sieht sie, wie Lou Teasdale wütend den Gang entlang gerauscht kommt. Starr vor Angst, Lou könnte sauer sein, weil Ellie mitgehört hat, bleibt diese stehen. Lou geht an ihr vorbei, dann stoppt sie und geht einige Schritte zurück.  
„Bist du nicht Ellie?“ Ellie's Augen sind immernoch groß vor de leichten Panik, die sie verspürt, und sie nickt.  
„Oh. Hat man das bis hierher gehört...?“, fragt Lou dann unsicher und Ellie nickt erneut.  
„Mist. Tut mir echt Leid, dass du das mit anhören musstest.“   
Ellie erwacht aus ihrer Starre. „Das... Das macht doch nichts.“ Sie lächelt etwas und Lou lächelt zurück.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Ach, Lux hat etwas von Tom's Cola getrunken und sich dann auf den Teppichboden übergeben...“, erklärt Lou augenrollend.  
„Oh...“, macht Ellie, unsicher was sie sagen soll. Sie hat zwar schon oft babygesittet, aber trotzdem ist sie bei dem Thema noch nicht so unbeschwert.  
„Aber ist ja jetzt auch egal. Ich hab es gestern völlig vermasselt, dich willkommen zu heißen! Also, herzlich willkommen! Gefällt dir das Hotel?“ Lou lächelt Ellie herzlich an und Ellie lächelt zurück.  
„Das Hotel ist echt fantastisch! Auch wenn ich nichts mit dem Kaviar in unserem Kühlschrank anfangen kann.“, antwortet sie und Lou lacht.  
„Das ist ja gut. Und den Kaviar kann ich auch nicht gebrauchen. Ich hab den schon mal probiert, der schmeckt so toll nicht...“ Jetzt lacht Ellie.  
„Okay, ich denke, ich sollte mal wieder rein zu Tom... Viel Spaß noch hier, ich denke wir werden uns ja noch öfters sehen!“ Damit verabschiedet sich Lou, lächelt noch einmal und verschwindet wieder in ihrem Zimmer.   
Ellie betritt wieder den Aufzug. Die zweite Etage muss sie sich ja nicht mehr angucken, also fährt sie in die dritte. Wieder nur Gang und Zimmer.   
Genauso die Vierte.  
Fünfte Etage. Essensraum. Ein riesiger Raum mit Unmengen an Tischen und Stühlen, einem ellenlangen Buffet und schönen Kronleuchtern. Ellie kriegt den Mund nicht zu vor Staunen. So schön! Sie hat heute noch gar nicht gefrühstückt... Aber dazu ist es inzwischen eh zu spät.  
Sechste Etage. Zimmer.  
Siebte. Zimmer.  
Achte. Zimmer.  
Neunte. Zimmer.  
Zehnte. Zimmer.  
Elfte. Zimmer.  
Zwölfte. Zimmer und eine Bar, die im Grunde genauso aussieht wie die im Erdgeschoss.  
Dreizehnte. Es gibt keine dreizehnte Etage. Abergläubisch, hm?  
Vierzehnte. Zimmer.  
Fünfzehnte. Zimmer und ein kleiner Raum mit Spielautomaten.  
Sechzehnte. Zimmer, und am Ende des Ganges noch ein Aufzug.   
Ellie geht zu dem Aufzug und sieht ihn an. Er hat Wände aus Holz und einen Teppichboden. An einer Wand ist ein Spiegel mit einer Stange zum festhalten. Ellie geht hinein. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Knopf mit der Aufschrift „Roof“. So kommt man also zum Dach.

Auf dem Dach gibt es ein Basketballfeld, auf dem einige Schnöselkinder einen orangenen Ball rumtitschen, weiter hinten ist noch ein Pool, jedoch ohne jegliche Rutschen oder Sprungbretter. Doch er hat einen riesigen Bonuspunkt. Er grenzt an einer Seite am Ende des Dachs an, und die Wand des Pools besteht dort aus Glas. Also kann man, während man im Pool ist, eine absolut fantastische Aussicht bewundern.  
Am Pool sonnen sich einige ältere Frauen und Schnöselkinder, im Wasser ist ein etwas jüngeres Pärchen. Einer von denen ist bestimmt in irgendeiner Art und Weise berühmt.  
Ellie guckt noch einmal auf die schöne Landschaft, die sich hinter dem Rand des Dachs erstreckt, bevor sie zurückgeht.  
Nun sind die Minus-Etagen dran. Das Untergeschoss.  
U1. Spielhalle. Spielautomat reiht sich an Spielautomat, weiter hinten stehen einige Poker- und Blackjacktische und ganz viele andere Glücksspielautomaten und -tische.  
U2. Sieht aus wie 'ne Rumpelkammer. Ist es wahrscheinlich auch, denn auf dem Gitter, das um das Gerümpel ist, steht „no guests“.  
U3. Hier gibt es noch ein paar Zimmer.  
U4. Die letzte Etage. Das tiefste Untergeschoss. Die Etage, vor der Zayn gewarnt hat. Und sie ist echt nicht ohne. Man erkennt kaum noch die Hand vor Augen, das einzige Licht kommt aus dem Aufzug. Ellie tritt einen Schritt aus dem Lift, geht dann aber wieder hinein, wobei sie sich den Kopf an der Tür stößt.   
„Autsch.“ Sie reibt sich den Kopf und sieht wieder nach vorne, in den dunklen Raum.  
In dem matten Licht erkennt Ellie gerade noch so ein Gemälde, dass an der Wand hängt. Es ist ein Portrait eines kleinen Mädchens. Das Mädchen hat eisige, blaue Augen und ihr Blick sieht einfach nur gruselig aus. Als würde sie dich gleich abstechen. Ellie's Sicht fällt auf den Rest des Bildes. Das Mädchen lacht nicht. Sie hat keinerlei Ausdruck. Man erkennt den Anfang eines weißen Rüschenkleids, das mit Blutspritzern übersät ist. Oh Gott. Das ist Ellie zu viel. Sie nimmt ihren Fuß von der Tür weg, sodass sie sich schließt, und drückt den Knopf zur zweiten Etage. Das war echt gespenstig. Ihr Herz rast.   
Als das 'pling' ertönt, erschreckt sich Ellie fast zu Tode. Sie zuckt zusammen, dann, hoffend dass es niemand gesehen hat, geht sie zu ihrem Zimmer.  
„Da bist du ja! Ich hab dich überall gesucht!“ Ellie zuckt zusammen, als plötzlich Liam neben ihr auftaucht.  
„Hab ich dich erschreckt? Sorry.“ Er lacht und Ellie lacht mit ihm.  
„Ich war gerade im Untergeschoss, ganz unten. Das Bild, dass da hängt ist echt schrecklich.“  
„Welches Bild?“ Liam legt den Kopf schief. „Als ich da war, hing da nirgendwo ein Bild. Da stand nur eine alte Harfe.“  
„Mach mir keine Angst.“, mahnt Ellie, die spürt, wie ihr die Panik hochkommt. Liam schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Lass uns nochmal nachgucken.“, schlägt Liam mit gerunzelter Stirn vor. Ellie nickt zögerlich.   
„Aber wehe, du erschreckst mich. Sonst...“  
„Schmeißt du mich wieder auf den Boden, ich weiß.“  
„Nein, dann trete ich dir wahrscheinlich in die Weichteile und lass dich da unten liegen.“  
Liam lacht kurz, dann gehen sie in den Lift und fahren bis ganz nach unten.  
Dort angekommen öffnen sich die Türen des Lifts und Ellie klammert sich an Liam's Arm fest. Sie schaut an die Stelle, an der vorher das Bild mit dem Mädchen hing. Es war weg.  
„W-wo ist d-das Bild hin?“ Ellie's Stimme ist fast nur noch ein Flüstern.  
„Die Harfe ist auch weg...“ Liam klingt auch nicht viel entspannter als Ellie.   
„G-guck mal da... Was ist d-das?“ Ellie zeigt auf eine Stelle weiter hinten, an der ein gedämpftes, blaues Licht flackert. Ein kleiner Schatten bewegt sich dort von einer Stelle zur anderen, schnell und unbemerkt. Es ist kein Schatten einer Maus, einer Ratte oder eines Insekts, es sieht eher aus wie ein kleiner Mensch, der jedoch überdurchschnittlich große Hände besitzt.  
„Ich will hier weg...“, wimmert Ellie leise und Liam nickt panisch. Hektisch drücken sie den Knopf, als der Schatten auf einmal aufhört sich zu bewegen. Er verschwindet. Dann, als die Türen nur noch ein Spalt offen sind und sich immer weiter schließen, sieht Ellie ein Paar grüner Augen aufblitzen. Sie reißt angsterfüllt die Augen auf und gräbt ihre Finger in Liam's Arm. Als die Tür vollkommen geschlossen ist und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzt, entspannt sich Ellie etwas und lässt Liam's Arm los.  
„Ahhh auaaa...“, jault dieser und sieht seinen Arm an. Ellie's Fingernägel haben zehn rote Einkerbungen hinterlassen.   
„Ups... Tut mir Leid, Liam...“, entschuldigt sich Ellie kleinlaut und sieht Liam von unten an. Er lacht und seufzt dann.  
„Macht doch nichts. Ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt.“  
„Oh, okay... Liam?“  
„Ja?“  
„Was... was war das da unten?“  
„Ich hab echt keine Ahnung...“  
„Es hatte grüne Augen, das hab ich gesehen... Und im Schatten sah es aus wie ein Kobold mit riesigen Händen...“  
„Also das mit dem Schatten stimmt, aber hatte es nicht braune Augen?“  
„Ich meine grüne...“  
„Hm.“  
„Und was war das für ein blaues Licht?“  
„Das Licht war doch grün?“  
„Nein, blau...“  
„Ich glaube es war grün.“  
„Oh Gott, haben wir jetzt auch noch Halluzinationen?“  
Liam sieht Ellie besorgt an, sie schaut mit genauso besorgten Augen zurück.

Stumm vor Verwirrung und Angst kommen sie im zweiten Stock an. Dort steht Zayn an der Wand gelehnt, mit seinem Handy in der Hand. Das 'pling' des Lifts lässt ihn hochsehen. Irritiert bemerkt er Ellie und Liam, die wie Zombies zu Ellie's Zimmer tapsen. Zayn packt sein Handy weg und folgt ihnen.  
„Leute? Was ist los? Ist was passiert?“ Er packt die Beiden an den Schultern und dreht sie um, damit er ihnen in die vor Schock geweiteten Augen sehen kann.  
„Wir... wir waren im untersten Geschoss...“, murmelt Liam. Zayn's Miene wird besorgter.  
„Habt ihr auch dieses bräunlich gelbe Licht gesehen, und diese kleine Gestalt mit blauen Augen?“   
Liam und Ellie sehen sich an, dann gucken sie zu Zayn.  
„Nein... Das Licht war blau und die Augen grün...“, murmelt Ellie mit monotoner Stimme.  
„Das Licht grün, die Augen braun...“, widerspricht Liam mit ebenso monotoner Stimme. Zayn starrt die beiden angsterfüllt an.  
„Das könnt ihr doch nicht ernst meinen...“ Zayn's Stimme zittert vor Verzweiflung. Ellie und Liam nicken gleichzeitig.  
In dem Moment kommt Louis aus dem Zimmer.  
„Woah. Was ist das denn hier für 'ne Zombieversammlung?“ Verwundert beäugt er die Drei.  
„Louis, kannst du uns einen Gefallen tun?“, fragt Ellie in seltsamer, kindlicher Tonlage.  
„Plimm, plimm, plimm...“, summt Liam verträumt.  
„Okaaay? Wollt ihr mir einen Streich spielen?“ Louis zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Zayn legt den Kopf schief und starrt Louis aus großen Augen an. Er öffnet den Mund leicht, sodass man seine Zungenspitze sehen kann. Er hechelt etwas, wie ein Hündchen.  
„Was zum Teufel ist mit euch los?“ Louis wird unruhig.  
„Plimm, plimm...“ Liam summt weiter eine seltsame Melodie vor sich hin, seinen Kopf hin und her wiegend.  
„Louis, bitte... Zieh den Teufel nicht mit darein... Alles, worum wir dich bitten wollen, ist, in den Keller zu fahren... Nach ganz ganz unten... Alleine... Und dann sag uns, was du gesehen hast...“ Ellie's Stimme hört sich an wie die eines kleinen Mädchens. Wie eine Kinderstimme. Louis sieht sie irritiert und misstrauisch an.  
„Okay... Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das hier alles nur ein dämlicher Streich ist. Ihr seid doch alle nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.“   
Zayn bellt Louis an. Louis schreckt zurück, schüttelt dann den Kopf und geht zum Aufzug. Er drückt den untersten Knopf, und als er losfährt, sieht er die Drei grinsen.  
Die wollen ihn doch verarschen. „Das ist doch alles nur ein kranker Streich.“, redet sich Louis ein, während er immernoch den Kopf schüttelt.

Oben stehen Liam, Zayn und Ellie und starren auf den Aufzug, der sich immer weiter in die Tiefe begibt.  
„Ich bin gespannt, wie er zurückkommt... OB er zurückkommt.“, grient Ellie und Zayn bellt ein weiteres Mal. Ellie streichelt ihm den Kopf. „Du bist wohl auch gespannt, was passiert...“, flüstert sie, als sie Zayn hinterm Ohr krault.  
„Wir werden sehen...“


	5. Böses Erwachen

29\. Juli.  
„Ähm, Ellie...?“  
Ellie schreckt hoch. Wo ist sie? Im... Im Aufzug...? Warum... Ellie springt auf.   
„WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHE ICH IM AUFZUG?! WO SIND ZAYN UND LIAM? UND LOUIS? GEHT ES LOUIS GUT?“ Ellie nimmt die Person, der die Stimme gehört, bei den Schultern und schüttelt sie.  
„Also ich bin hier. Im Aufzug. Wo... KANNST DU BITTE MAL AUFHÖREN MICH ZU SCHÜTTELN?!“ Liam greift ihre Handgelenke und hält sie fest.  
„Was ist passiert? Warum lagst du hier bewusstlos?“ Er starrt Ellie mit bestimmten Ausdruck an, ohne sie ein einziges Mal aus den Augen zu lassen. Ellie antwortet nicht.  
„ELLIE CARA SMITH! WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST PASSIERT?!“, brüllt er nun. Es ist sehr selten, dass er brüllt. Doch momentan ist er zu sehr in Sorge.  
Ellie's Beine werden kraftlos und sie bricht zusammen. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und fängt an zu weinen.   
„Bitte, brüll mich nicht an... Bitte nicht...“, schluchzt sie.  
Liam hockt sich neben sie und streichelt ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
„Es ist alles okay, Ellie. Es tut mir Leid. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen. Kannst du aufstehen?“  
Ellie will aufstehen, doch ihre Beine geben sofort wieder nach. Verzweifelt sieht sie Liam aus verheulten Augen an.  
„Was ist los mit mir?“ Ihre Stimme ist schwach. Liam sieht sich verzweifelt um und hebt dann Ellie hoch.

Liam trägt Ellie in ihr Zimmer und legt sie auf das Bett, doch Ellie will lieber sitzen. Also setzen sie sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber.  
„Kannst du dich noch an etwas erinnern?“ Liam sieht Ellie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an.  
„Du... Du hast die ganze Zeit eine Melodie gesummt... Und.. und Zayn hat gebellt und gehechelt... Wir haben... wir haben Louis in den Keller geschickt...“  
„Was redest du da?“ Liam's Stirn legt sich in Falten. „Ich hab Louis seit heute Morgen, wo du mich auf den Boden geschmissen hast, nicht mehr gesehen.“  
„Aber... Aber...“  
„Vielleicht hast du das geträumt? Was ist denn vorher passiert?“  
„Wir... wir waren zusammen im Keller und haben eine kleine Gestalt und ein komisches Licht gesehen...“  
„Wir waren noch nie zusammen im Keller, Ellie. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das war ein Traum.“  
„Aber es war so echt...“  
„Hm. Was ist den noch früher passiert?“  
„Ich habe mir das Hotel angeguckt... Jede Etage...“  
„Auch den Keller?“  
„Ja.“  
„Alleine?“  
„Ja...“  
„Hm...“ Liam überlegt. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab dich halt bewusstlos im Aufzug gefunden. Scheint als wärst du die ganze Nacht lang im Aufzug gewesen.“  
„Die ganze Nacht lang?“  
„Nicht ganz. Wir haben halb eins. Morgens. Also null Uhr dreißig.“  
„Oh...“ Ellie legt sich hin, doch als ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt, zuckt sie schmerzerfüllt und setzt sich wieder hin.  
„Was ist?“, fragt Liam verwundert.  
„Ich... Ich glaube, ich hab 'ne Beule...“, sagt Ellie, vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand über ihren Hinterkopf gleitend.  
„Zeig mal her.“ Liam hebt ein paar Haarsträhnen hoch und begutachtet Ellie's Kopf. „Ja, du hast hier ne riesige Beule und eine etwas kleinere Platzwunde. Sieht aus, als hättest du dich ganz ordentlich gestoßen.“ Auf einmal hellt sich Ellie's Miene auf.  
„Ach ja! Ich hab mir im Keller an der Aufzugtür den Kopf gestoßen...“  
„Dann bist du deswegen wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht gefallen.“  
„Möglich. Wird der Aufzug nicht Videoüberwacht?“  
„Stimmt. Wir können mal nachfragen, damit wir uns sicher sein können. Okay?“ Liam lächelt und Ellie nickt.   
„Aber wo ist Louis?“, wundert sie sich dann.  
„In der Bar mit den Anderen.“, klärt Liam auf. Ellie nickt langsam.

Später sitzen sie mit einem Angestellten des Hotels vor einem kleinen Fernseher und sehen sich die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskamera an. Und was sie angenommen hatten stimmt. Ellie hat sich den Kopf gestoßen und war dann umgekippt.  
Sie bedanken sich bei dem Mann und gehen dann zurück in Ellie's Zimmer.  
„Sollen wir noch zu den Anderen in die Bar?“, schlägt Liam vor und lächelt.  
„Können wir machen. Aber ich will mich vorher umziehen.“  
„Okay. Aber bitte brauch nicht zu lange.“  
„Keine Sorge. Soll ich ein Kleid anziehen oder Hotpants und T-Shirt? Oder ein Top? Oder ein Rock?“  
„Pff...“ Liam lässt sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Ellie lacht. Dann atmet Liam tief ein.  
„Zieh ein Kleid an. Ein lila Kleid.“  
„Hab ich nicht.“  
„Dann nimm ein rotes.“  
„Unten eng oder locker?“  
„Ganz eng. Ein rotes, enges, Minikleid. Ohne Träger.“  
„Okay...“  
„Sowas hast du wirklich?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Liam schaut Ellie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann lässt er seinen Kopf wieder auf das Bett fallen.  
Ellie lacht und verschwindet im Badezimmer. Einige Minuten später kommt sie wieder heraus.  
„Tadaa!“ Sie trägt ein kurzes, trägerloses, eng anliegendes, etwas dunkler rotes Kleid, das eigentlich bis auf die Farbe ganz schlicht ist.  
Liam schaut sieh staunend an. „Sieht echt gut aus. Und jetzt komm.“  
Er steht auf, lässt Ellie sich bei ihm einhaken und geht mit ihr zur Bar.

Als sie dort ankommen, fallen alle Blicke auf Ellie.  
„Wow.“, staunt Niall begeistert. Niedlich. Ellie kichert.  
„Du siehst echt heiß aus.“, bemerkt Louis, und die Anderen nicken zustimmend.  
„Dankeschön...“, murmelt Ellie und kann sich ein Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.  
„Pass auf, du bist schon fast so rot wie dein Kleid!“, lacht Liam und klopft Ellie auf den Rücken.  
Weiter hinten in der Bar sind noch ein paar andere Leute, sonst ist es ziemlich leer.  
„Die sind alle schon im Bett. Wir haben schließlich schon fast eins.“, erklärt Zayn, der Ellie's verwunderten Blick bemerkt hat. Ellie nickt und sieht zu den Leuten rüber. Schnöselkinder. Obwohl einige von den Schnöselsöhnen echt heiß sind. Ellie muss grinsen, zwingt sich jedoch sofort wieder aufzuhören.  
Auf einmal hören sie ein Husten. Ellie dreht sie in die Richtung, aus der es kam. Harry ist am röcheln, kneift ein Auge zusammen und hustet erneut.  
„Du hast ihm echt den Atem verschlagen.“, scherzt Louis. Ellie kichert und erkundigt sich bei Harry, ob alles okay ist. Harry räuspert sich und nickt, dann wirft er Louis einen bösen blick zu. Louis wackelt verschlagen mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Willst du was trinken?“ Auf einmal steht Luke neben ihr. Ellie nickt, dennoch leicht verwundert. Sie folgt Luke zum Bartresen.  
„Was möchtest du?“, fragt Luke und lächelt. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Ellie Luke live lächeln sieht. Wow. Sie ist fast sprachlos. So süß! Und heiß. Ist das überhaupt legal?  
„Uhm, ein Bier.“, antwortet sie und lächelt schüchtern zurück.  
„Gerne.“ Luke gibt die Bestellung dem Barkeeper weiter.

„Hast du sie dazu überredet, das Kleid zu tragen?“, wendet sich weiter hinten Harry an Liam. Dieser zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Sie hat mich gefragt, was sie anziehen soll. Es war ziemlich seltsam, normalerweise hört sie nicht auf mich.“ Harry lacht und sieht in sein halbvolles Glas.  
„Hast du gut ausgesucht.“, murmelt er.   
Louis fängt an zu grinsen und stößt Harry in die Seite.  
„Stehst du etwa auf sie?“, erahnt er, mit den Augenbrauen zuckend. Harry sieht ihn angepisst an. „Nein, Mann. Lass mich doch in Ruhe.“  
Währenddessen stöhnt Liam verzweifelt auf und knallt seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Louis und Harry richten ihren Blick verwirrt auf ihn.  
„Was hast du?“  
„Ist egal.“ Eigentlich ist es, weil er es hasst, wen jemand auf Ellie steht. Oder wenn Ellie auf jemanden steht. Und theoretisch steht sie ja wenigstens etwas auf Harry, schließlich ist er ihr anderer Liebling aus One Direction. Ach scheiße. Liam hasst es, weil er weiß, dass Ellie naiv genug ist, um auf Typen reinzufallen. Auch wenn Harry nicht so jemand ist. Aber wenn Ellie und Harry dann irgendetwas miteinander hätten und sie dann Schluss machen, könnte Liam Harry wahrscheinlich nie mehr in die Augen sehen. Und Ellie genauso wenig. Ist das alles bedeppert.   
Harry und Louis sehen sich an und zucken dann die Achseln. 

„Ist das Solo in 'Out of my Limit' eigentlich schwer zu spielen?“ Ellie nimmt einen Schluck ihres Biers und sieht Luke an, der an seiner Cola nippt.  
„Na ja, mit viel Übung kriegt man das schon hin. Ist aber trotzdem ziemlich kompliziert.“, antwortet Luke und verzaubert Ellie erneut mit einem Lächeln. Ellie könnte ihn auffressen. Lieber nicht. Inzwischen hat sie sogar vergessen, dass er jünger als sie ist. Also größer ist er aber allemal, selbst gerade, als Ellie Highheels trägt.  
„Spielst du eigentlich ein Instrument?“, reißt Luke Ellie aus ihren Träumereien.   
„Ähm, ja. Ich spiele Klavier, Geige, ein bisschen Schlagzeug und Gitarre hab ich auch mal angefangen. Aber am besten kann ich Klavier spielen.“  
„Cool! Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ja paar Lieder auf der Gitarre beibringen...“, bietet Luke schüchtern lächelnd an und Ellie schmilzt dahin.   
Oh Gott, die sollen sich mal zusammenreißen. Das denken sich Harry und Liam gerade.   
Zayn, Niall und Louis beobachten die Beiden zusammen mit Calum, Michael und Ashton, die alle total fasziniert von ihren flirtenden aber trotzdem schüchternen Freunden. Harry und Liam schauen ein wenig genervt woanders hin.

„Mit wem bist du eigentlich in einem Zimmer?“, fragt nun Ellie. Luke überlegt kurz, bis es ihm einfällt.  
„Mit Calum.“ Ellie grinst.  
„Aw, Cake!“, jubelt sie und Luke sieht sie verwirrt an, bis sich dann seine Miene aufhellt.  
„Ach ja. Calum und ich. Cake. Und die anderen Zwei sind Mashton. Ein Mashton und ein Cake Zimmer.“ Luke lacht kurz und Ellie lacht ebenfalls. Luke ist echt absolut perfekt. Ellie seufzt verträumt.  
„Ist was?“ Luke's Blick wird etwas besorgt. Ellie schreckt auf und schüttelt schnell den Kopf.  
„Nein nein. Es ist alles perfekt.“, lächelt sie.

„Oh Mann, ich könnt' echt kotzen.“ Harry verdreht seine Augen und Liam hebt zustimmend seine Augenbrauen, seine Lippen zusammenpressend.  
„Warum bist du eigentlich so mies drauf, weil die flirten? Du stehst doch wohl nicht auf deine beste Freundin? Denn du bist eindeutig in der Friendzone, und sie denkt sie ist es auch. Ich meine, ihr seid seit fast achtzehn Jahre beste Freunde. Da kommen deine Gefühle etwas zu spät.“ Harry bläst amüsiert etwas Luft auf seiner Nase, während er sein Glas mit dem Rest Pepsi darin herumschwenkt. Liam lacht.  
„Nein, Mann. Ich stehe nicht auf sie. Wir sind nur beste Freunde. Und als ihr bester Freund mache ich mir Sorgen, dass ihr das Herz gebrochen wird. Da leide ich immer direkt mit.“  
„Wieso das?“  
„Ja weil wir beste Freunde sind. Wir sind zusammen durch alles gegangen, durch Mobbing, Schlägereien und den ganzen Scheiß. Sie hat mir Mut gemacht als ich Schiss vor meinen Auditions hatte, hat mich nach dem ersten Fehlschlag getröstet und hat mich wieder aufgebaut, ist mit mir durch fast alles, was beim Zweiten Mal geschehen ist, gegangen, hat mich immer angefeuert. Sie war immer mein größter Fan. Schon bevor ich berühmt war.“ Liam schaut nachdenklich auf seine Hände. „Wir stehen uns halt sehr nahe. Da ist so 'ne Verbindung. Und wenn einer von uns leidet, leidet der Andere mit. Was meinst du, warum ich die ganze Zeit so mies drauf war, wenn ich keine Zeit gefunden hab, ihr zu antworten?“  
„Das ist echt süß, muss man erwähnt haben.“ Harry lacht etwas. „Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern, wo du einmal dein Handy nicht gefunden hast und total ausgerastet bist. Du hast mich angeschrien, weil ich nicht wusste wo es ist. Und als du es dann gefunden hattest und wir zur Probe mussten, warst du total niedergeschlagen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum.“ Jetzt schaut er Liam direkt in die Augen. „Und wie aufgeregt du warst, als du uns erzählt hast, sie würde uns besuchen kommen. Du hast uns die ganze Zeit vollgelabert und warst extrem hibbelig. Schon mehrere Wochen vorher konntest du nicht schlafen und hast uns wachgehalten. Sie bedeutet dir echt viel.“ Liam lacht ein wenig, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf sein Glas richtet.  
„Ja. Sie ist wie eine Schwester. Ich hab zwar schon genug Schwestern, aber sie ist irgendwie noch mehr als wie nur eine Schwester. Meine Schwester, meine Mutter, meine Freundin und mein Bodyguard gleichzeitig. So ungefähr ist sie für mich. Nicht, dass sie meine Mutter oder meine Schwester ersetzten könnte, nein. Aber sie kommt dem schon ziemlich nahe.“ Liam lächelt verträumt, in Erinnerungen schwebend.

Er erinnert sich noch an den ersten Tag mit ihr. Sie hatten sich vorher schon sehr oft getroffen und alles, aber an das erinnerte er sich nicht mehr. Er war fünf und sie drei. Es war schon ein wenig seltsam für Liam, aber Ellie's Lächeln nahm ihm alles Unwohl. Ellie konnte schon gehen, und sogar schon sehr gut sprechen. Deswegen hatten sie nie irgendwelche Probleme oder so gehabt, jedenfalls nicht in ihren Erinnerungen.  
An dem Tag hatte Liam zusammen mit Ellie Kinderlieder gesungen, während sie zusammen auf Liam's kleinen Roller durch die Straßen fuhren. Oder eher durch die Straße. Denn ihre Mütter wollten nicht, dass sie sich aus ihrer Sichtweite entfernten.

„Liam, fahr schneller! Bitte!“, hatte Ellie fröhlich gelacht und Liam war noch ein wenig schneller gefahren. Ellie hatte immer so viel Spaß mit Liam gehabt, genau wie jetzt auch noch. Im ganz cleanen Sinne natürlich.  
Damals waren die Zwei die ganze Zeit lang die Straße rauf und runter gefahren, hatten gesungen und gelacht. Ellie war einmal heruntergefallen und hatte sich das Knie aufgeschlagen, und Liam hatte sich echt Sorgen gemacht. Doch Ellie hatte nur gelacht und war unbeschwert wieder zu ihm auf den Roller geklettert.

„Bist du sicher, dass alles okay ist?“

„Ja! Fahr weiter!“   
Ellie hatte sich überhaupt keine Sorgen um ihr Knie gemacht, obwohl es blutete. Einige Tage später hatte es sich entzündet. Doch Ellie hatte immernoch nur darüber gelacht. Nichts konnte ihr den Spaß nehmen, mit Liam herumzualbern.

Liam lächelt.  
„Liam? Hallo, bist du Zuhause?“ Harry's Stimme reißt Liam aus seinen Gedanken. Liam erschrickt und sieht abrupt auf. Verwirrung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er Harry bemerkt, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du noch was trinken willst. Ich geh' mir jetzt nämlich noch was holen.“  
„Nein danke.“  
Harry nickt und geht zu Bar.

„Kann es sein, dass Harry und Liam etwas angepisst sind?“, fragt Luke Ellie. Doch diese verdreht nur schulterzuckend die Augen.  
„Möglich. Aber das ist doch jetzt egal.“, lächelt sie und Luke lächelt ein wenig unsicher zurück.  
„Okay...“  
Ellie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es Luke echt so unwohl ist, oder ob sie sich das nur einbildet. Jedenfalls sieht er ein wenig panisch aus. Flirtet Ellie irgendwie zu viel? Oh Mann. Ellie kann sich einfach nicht zurückhalten.  
„Uhm... Sollen wir wieder zurück zu den Anderen?“, schlägt sie vor und Luke sieht ein wenig erleichtert aus. „Können wir.“  
Sie kehren zu den Anderen zurück und Harry atmet aus.  
„Da sind sie ja wieder.“, murmelt er erlöst und Liam lacht leise.

„Schon drei Uhr, oh Gott... Ich hab die Zeit voll vergessen, ich wollte eigentlich früh ins Bett gehen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit immer so müde.“, sagt Liam auf einmal und die Blicke seiner Freunde richten sich auf ihn.  
„DREI UHR?! Ich sollte schon längst im Bett sein. Jetlag und so.“, bemerkt Ellie lachend.   
„Ja, ich denk auch es wird langsam Zeit...“, murmelt Harry. Der Rest nickt, dann bewegen sie sich zum Ausgang.  
„Welche Etage seid ihr Alle eigentlich?“, fragt Ellie, als sie im Aufzug stehen.  
„Vierte.“, antwortet Zayn.  
„Zweite.“, lächelt Ashton und Ellie nickt.  
„Vierte.“ Calum grinst. Ellie nickt erneut.  
„Dritte.“, kichert Niall, „Wir sind ganz alleine da, nur mit Leuten die wir nicht kennen...“  
Er tut Ellie irgendwie immer Leid, wenn er über so etwas lacht. Es ist dieses niedliche, etwas peinlich berührte, ein wenig bemitleidenswerte Lachen. Ellie lacht auch, damit Niall nicht ganz alleine lacht. Als Niall mal in einem Interview erzählt hat, dass er von einem Eichhörnchen angegriffen wurde und dann ganz alleine gelacht hat, hat er Ellie total Leid getan. In dem Moment fand sie die Anderen ziemlich fies. Schließlich ist daran ja etwas Lustiges.  
„Also, Mashton und wir auf der Zwei, Ziam und Cake auf der Vier und Narry auf der Drei. Und Lou und Tom auf der Eins.“, zählt Ellie an ihren Fingern ab.  
„Warum benutzt du nur unsere Shipnamen?“, wundert sich Zayn.  
„Stört euch das? Wenn ja kann ich aufhören. Ist nur kürzer, deswegen...“, antwortet Ellie ein wenig unsicher.  
„Na ja, ich find's nicht so toll... Ich meine, das kommt irgendwie so rüber, als wären wir zusammen oder so.“, merkt Harry an und Ellie nickt hastig.  
„Oh, okay. Sorry. Also Michael und Ashton und Louis und ich auf der Zwei, Liam und Zayn und Luke und Calum auf der Vier, Harry und Niall auf der Drei und Lou und Tom auf der Eins.“  
„Genau. Und die Bodyguards auf minus Drei.“, lächelt Michael.  
Niall gähnt und streckt sich ausgiebig, schlägt dabei aus Versehen Zayn und Harry, und steckt alle Anderen an. Sie kommen in der zweiten Etage an und Ellie verlässt gähnend mit Louis, Ashton und Michael den Aufzug. Sie umarmt vorher noch schnell Alle und wünscht ihnen eine gute Nacht, dann verzieht sie sich auf ihr Zimmer. Louis schmeißt seine Klamotten von sich, bis auf die Boxershorts, und wirft sich aufs Bett.  
„Du kannst tun was du willst, ich schlafe jetzt.“  
„Auch, wenn ich Ryan anrufe?“, ärgert Ellie ihn. Louis schmatzt verschlafen.  
„Kannst du gar nicht. Ich hab seine Nummer gelöscht.“  
Ellie's Augen werden schlagartig groß und sie schnappt sich ihr Samsung S3. Ihr Mund öffnet sich, doch kein Ton kommt heraus.  
„Du...“  
„Du hast Eleanor's Nummer doch auch gelöscht.“, unterbricht Louis, der seine Augen bereits geschlossen hat. Ellie's Mund geht wieder zu und sie schmollt ein kleines bisschen.  
„Dann guck ich halt durch die Anruferliste.“  
„Hab ich auch gelöscht. Das ist wie mit dem Internetverlauf, man kann's einfach löschen.“, murmelt Louis schläfrig. „Und jetzt lass den Quatsch und geht ins Bett. Du bist noch minderjährig. Also hab ich das Sagen.“  
„Hast du überhaupt...“  
„Sssst!“ Louis ahmt ein Zippergeräusch nach, pantomimisch seinen Mund mit einem Reißverschluss schließend. Ellie zieht eine Schnute und verschwindet ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen.  
Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kommt, ist Louis bereits eingeschlafen. Ellie lächelt beim Anblick des friedlich schlummernden jungen Mannes. Sie legt sich in ihre Hälfte des Bettes, zieht ihre Decke bis zum Hals hoch und schließt die Augen.

 

29\. Juli, 12:00 morgens.  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Ellie von einem dumpfen Knall auf. Sie setzt sich auf und inspiziert verwundert den Raum. Hier ist nichts. Sie steht auf, nur ihr seidenes Nachthemd tragend, und bewegt sich in Richtung Bad. Sie klopft vorsichtig an, doch die Tür ist offen und das Bad leer. Ellie runzelt die Stirn und sieht in der Küche nach. Hinter der Theke schaut ein Fuß hervor und Ellie stürmt dorthin. Louis liegt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden, in Boxershorts, und hält sich den linken Fuß. Er flucht leise.  
„Louislein? Alles okay bei dir?“, fragt Ellie vorsichtig.  
„Hab mir nur den Fuß gestoßen. Alles okay.“, bringt Louis mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen raus.  
„Hörte sich aber schlimmer an. Als ob du ausgerutscht wärst oder so.“ Ellie reicht Louis wohlwollend die Hand, doch Louis lehnt ab.  
„Ich krieg das schon alleine hin.“ Er greift sich die Kante der Marmorplatte, die auf den hölzernen Schränken als Ablage dient. Mühsam zieht er sich hoch, auf einem Bein stehen bleibend. Er sieht Ellie an und grinst verkniffen. Er hebt den rechten Daumen.  
„Siehst du? Alles paletti.“ Ellie sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen, junger Mann. Ich sehe doch, dass dein Fuß auf die Größe einer Melone angeschwollen ist.“ Okay, das war etwas übertrieben. Trotzdem ist auf Louis' linken Fuß eine deutliche, leicht rosa Schwellung zu sehen.  
„Du kommst jetzt bitte mit zum Bett, legst deinen Fuß hoch und ich hole Liam, der dich dann zum Arzt fährt.“ Louis will etwas dagegen sagen, doch Ellie unterbricht ihn.   
„Kein aber, wenn, doch, nein, lass das, was weiß ich. Halt einfach die Klappe und bleib liegen.“ Louis schweigt und Ellie nickt zufrieden. Dann geht sie zu Liam und erzählt ihm, was los ist. Liam und Ellie helfen Louis runter, helfen ihm, ins Auto zu steigen. Ellie schließt die Tür hinter ihm. Louis fährt schnell das Fenster herunter.  
„Kommst du nicht mit?“ Ellie schüttelt ihren Kopf. Louis macht einen Schmollmund, während Liam den Motor anschmeißt und losfährt.  
„Bis nachher!“, ruft Ellie ihnen hinterher, bevor sie wieder ins Hotel geht.   
„Ellie!“ Auf einmal erklingt Luke's Stimme hinter ihr und veranlasst Ellie dazu, stehen zu bleiben und sich umzudrehen.  
„Ja?“ Ellie neigt ihren Kopf ein wenig und sieht Luke verwundert an.  
„Uhm, ich...“ Luke beginnt zu sprechen, als sein Blick an Ellie's Klamotten hängen bleibt. „Warum trägst du noch ein Nachthemd?“   
Ellie sieht an sich herunter. „Oh.“ Dann erklärt sie Luke, was geschehen war.  
„Ooh, achso... Ich hoffe, Louis geht es gut. Heißt das, du bist gerade alleine im Zimmer?“, möchte Luke wissen und Ellie nickt, sich immernoch fragend, worauf er hinauswill.  
„Können wir vielleicht in dein Zimmer gehen?“, sucht Luke nun an und Ellie zögert ein wenig, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, nickt aber dann.

Ein wenig später sitzt sie mit Luke auf der Couch, sie trägt eine kurze Hose und ein Tanktop mit zwei schmusenden Pinguinen.  
„Also, ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich gestern so verklemmt war... Es war einfach ein bisschen unbehaglich, weil die Anderen uns die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben...“, hebt er an und sieht Ellie schüchtern an. Ellie lacht kurz, dann schaut sie auf ihre Hände.  
„Ja. Das war schon ein wenig seltsam... Vor allem Harry. Es schien so, als würde er uns mit seinen Blicken Löcher in den Rücken brennen oder so... Ich glaube, er kann mich echt nicht ab.“ Diesmal ist Luke an der Reihe, etwas verhalten zu lachen.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er dich hasst. Ich denke eher, der mag dich.“  
Ellie zuckt mit den Schultern und starrt auf ihre Füße.  
„Na ja, ich denke er mochte mich vielleicht, ganz am Anfang. Also vorgestern, gestern. Inzwischen hab ich das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht mehr besonders mag. Ich meine, ich war relativ gemein zu ihm. Er hat angeboten, sich ein Zimmer mit mir zu teilen, und ich habe einfach abgelehnt. Ohne einen Grund.“  
„Ich wette du hattest einen.“  
„Schon, aber seitdem hab ich mir den Grund sowieso zerstört.“ Ellie spielt mit ihren Fingern. Sie wollte nicht mit Harry in ein Zimmer, aus Angst, sich in ihn zu verlieben und vielleicht mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Doch das ist ja jetzt sowieso außer Gefahr. Sie erinnert sich noch genau daran, wie Harry sie angesehen hatte. Voller Verachtung. Sie weiß nicht genau, was er zu Liam gesagt hatte, aber das Bisschen, dass sie gehört hatte, hatte sich angehört wie „Sie ist echt zum Kotzen.“. Sie ist sich nicht so sicher, ob es stimmt. Aber auch wenn, es hat sie verletzt. Doch dies alles verschweigt sie Luke vorerst.  
„Na ja. Aber ich wette, es wird schon wieder gut.“ Luke legt Ellie eine Hand auf den Rücken und lächelt sie an. Ellie lächelt mit traurigen Augen zurück. Dann steht Luke auf.  
„Ich.. Ich denke, ich gehe dann mal... Bis später.“ Er lächelt erneut, küsst Ellie kurz auf die Wange und lässt sie verwundert im Zimmer zurück.  
Was war das denn gerade? Ellie fasst sich an die Wange. Er hatte sie geküsst. Auf die Wange. Ist das der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Fangirlen? Doch Ellie fühlt sich nicht danach. Sie lässt ihre Hand in ihren Schoß sinken und legt ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie schließt die Augen.  
„Sie ist echt zum Kotzen.“  
Wieder spielt sich die Szene in ihrem Kopf ab. Harry's Lippenbewegungen ist eindeutig das Wort „Kotzen“ abzulesen.

„Zum Kotzen. Echt zum Kotzen.“

Die Worte hallen in Ellie's Kopf wieder wie ein Pingpongball. Eine Träne rollt ihr über die Wange. Dies ist ihr zweiter Tag hier, und sie hatte er bereits geschafft, Harry dazu zu bringen sie zu hassen. Und sie hat eine riesige Beule am Hinterkopf. Louis hat sich wahrscheinlich den Fuß verstaucht. Ellie hatte Calum's Teddy zerstört, dann wieder zusammengeflickt. Wahrscheinlich hasst Calum sie auch. Sie seufzt, dann wischt sie sich sie Träne von der Wange. Sie steht auf und fährt ihren Laptop hoch. Moment mal. Gibt es hier eigentlich WLAN? Ellie steht auf und will gerade zu Niall und Harry gehen, die sich am Ende des Gangs unterhalten, doch dann hält sie inne. Wäre wahrscheinlich nicht das schlauste, mit jemandem zu reden, der einen hasst. Also macht Ellie kehrt und geht in die andere Richtung, auf Ashton's und Michael's Zimmer zu. Sie klopft an. Nichts rührt sich.  
Klopf klopf klopf.  
Ellie's Kopf scheint leer zu sein. Die Laute schallen wieder, verlassen ihren Kopf durch die Ohren und treten beim nächsten Klopfen wieder ein. Ihr Kopf tut weh.  
„Sie ist echt zum Kotzen.“  
„Du...Du hast ihn umgebracht...“  
„Zum Kotzen.“  
„Umgebracht...“  
„Kotzen...“  
„Umgebracht... Du...“  
„Sie ist echt zum Kotzen...“  
Die Stimmen nehmen kein Ende, rauben Ellie nun den letzten Verstand. Ihr Kopf schmerzt höllisch, und sie taumelt langsam zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Calum und Ashton sind ja wie es scheint eh nicht da. Ellie muss sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht umzukippen. Alles dreht sich um sie herum, sie schafft es gerade noch, sich aufs Bett fallen zu lassen. Neues vermischt sich mit Altem...  
„Du hättest sie lieber Floink nennen sollen! Ein Schwein passt doch viel besser zu ihr!“  
„Seht euch diese Verrückte an!“  
„Ein Schwein passt doch viel besser zu ihr!“  
„Echt zum Kotzen.“  
„Denkst du echt, der würde hierher kommen, nur um dir Heulsuse zu helfen?“  
„Schlampe!“  
„Du bist doch zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“  
„Du hast ihn umgebracht...“  
„Ein Schwein passt doch viel besser zu ihr.“  
„Seht euch nur an, wie fett sie ist!“  
Es wird zu viel. Ellie's Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er gleich explodieren, alles um sie herum dreht sich. Ihr wird übel. Verzweifelt versucht sie, die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie versucht krampfhaft, ihre Augen offen zu halten, doch dann bricht sie zusammen.

 

„Du magst sie, oder?“ Calum's Stimme nimmt einen neckischen Tonfall an. Luke stöhnt genervt auf.  
„Sie ist nett. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.“  
„Hey, nicht so kratzig, Tiger. Was läuft da bei euch?“  
„Calum.“ Luke legt sein Handy weg und sieht Calum in die Augen. „Ich kenne sie erst seit zwei Tagen. Da kann doch noch nicht so viel laufen, oder?“  
Calum zuckt die Achseln. „Nun ja, theoretisch schon.“ Luke schüttelt genervt den Kopf und widmet sich wieder seinem Handy.  
„Och, Luke. Komm schon.“  
„Calum, lass den armen Kerl doch mal in Ruhe.“, wirft Ashton nun dazwischen. „Wenn er reden will, redet er. Also wird bis jetzt wohl nichts erwähnenswertes passiert sein.“  
„Könnt ihr nicht alle einfach bitte mal aufhören von Ellie zu reden?!“, faucht Luke und die Anderen sind schlagartig still.  
„Woah, Luke, calm down.“ Calum hebt unschuldig die Hände. Eine Geste, die überflüssig gewesen wäre. Luke greift sich ein Kissen und schleudert es auf Calum, der es zu spät abzuwehren versucht.  
„Luke! Kein Grund...“, setzt Calum an, doch Ashton hält ihm die Hand vor den Mund.  
„Lass es einfach. Anscheinend hat er gerade etwas nicht so tolles erfahren.“ Und ja, Ashton hat Recht. Luke hat gerade erfahren, dass Ellie auf Harry steht. Und sie hatte es ihm sogar selbst gesagt. Zwar eher indirekt, doch es war trotzdem leicht rauszuhören. Ellie hat mit ihm eigentlich sogar nur über Harry geredet. Und obwohl es ihm wie ein Dolch ins Herz stach, hat er sie bevor er ging auf die Wange geküsst.   
Denn Luke hat sich in Ellie verliebt. Obwohl er sie erst zwei Tage kennt. 

Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick, sozusagen.

Und diese „Liebe auf den ersten Blick“ ist gerade in ihrem Zimmer zusammengebrochen.


End file.
